Mundo Real o RedCom
by Hylian Llink
Summary: Los correctores podran vivir como humanos. Synchro quiere poder hablar con Yui tan natural como cuando estaba convertido en Pulgoso...Yui/Synchro
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este fic es de la serie Corrector Yui, una serie que me encanto desde que la vi, aunque hay pocos fics todos están muy geniales, este fic trata sobre 2 de mis personajes favoritos : Yui y Synchro . Espero les guste .

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios .

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Una gran noticia<em>**

Como todo mundo de la RedCom sabe el profesor Inukai es conocido por haber creado a 8 programas de software muy peculiares .

El quería que estos programas fueran más que herramientas por lo que les dio a cada uno rasgos únicos asi como habilidades.

Pero lo más importante que les dio fueron emociones, parecidas a las de los seres humanos , unos decían que era ridículo mientras que otros como Yui lo encontraban justo.

Todos los correctores al principio encontraron raro este "regalo" pero al interactuar con Yui se dieron cuenta del verdadero propósito por el cual el profesor Inukai los había creado asi, bueno no todos, había un corrector que no sabía exactamente que pensar…

Este corrector era ni más ni menos que el número 2 , Synchro .

Fue el ultimo corrector en reunirse y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo como corruptor Lobo Guerrero o como le decía de cariño Yui "_Pulgoso_".

Al pasar mas tiempo en su forma de Lobo Guerrero aun cuando supo su verdadera identidad , fue el motivo por el cual la amistad de Yui y Pulgoso, perdón Synchro era de manera cariñosamente defensiva .

Todos los demás correctores en especial Control y Rescue ; sabían que entre ellos dos había una fuerte amistad. El cambio de Synchro no fue desapercibido por sus amigos , ya que él solo llegó a mostrar respeto al profesor Inukai y prefería trabajar por su cuenta que en equipo, pero…Desde la llegada de Yui cambió completamente su manera de trabajar .

Todo esto desapercibido por ambos… ¿se darían cuenta alguna vez? Bueno quizás necesitaran algo de ayuda para reconocerlo y es aquí cuando empieza la verdadera historia.

Dos correctores se encontraban en la Playa de Descanso , lo que parecía ser una tarde de descanso era en realidad una cita planeada por Control , aunque claro que Ante sabia de sus intenciones.

-Control sino aprovechas la enorme ola que en 5 minutos se formara, te recomiendo mejor dejar de surfear para intentar sorprenderme- dijo Ante animada

-En realidad eres tu Ante quien me tiene sorprendido al aceptar mi invitación - respondió serio Control, algo extraño en él .

-Control no es la primera vez que salimos- agrego Ante seriamente.

- Es verdad, pero siempre que salimos terminamos en una misión –

- Tienes razón y es uno de los motivos por los cuales acepte a venir aquí contigo, porque presiento que el profesor Inukai nos va a llamar a una reunión-

Control estaba confundido, no comprendía el porqué Ante aceptó salir con él , si esa cita terminaría en una misión.

Pero antes de que le preguntara el porque de su comentario el prisma de ambos correctores empezó a parpadear.

-Correctores solicito que se presenten a una reunión necesito hablar con todos ustedes- indico el profesor para terminar el mensaje .

- Suena importante- comento Ante .

- Pero mejor vayamos a ver de que trata antes de que me des un adelanto Ante- agrego Control sonriente sin darle tiempo a Ante de hablar.

* * *

><p>Asi fue que los 8 correctores se reunieron en la sala para descubrir el porque de la llamada.<p>

- Me pregunto cual será el motivo de esta reunión – dijo Eco algo impaciente .

-Tranquilo Eco, lo que sea que nos diga el profesor lo sabremos dentro de poco- añadió Rescue al ver las caras de todos sus compañeros que al igual que Eco se veian desesperados.

-¿No podrías darnos una pista Ante?- pregunto abruptamente Fallow.

Pero antes de que Ante pudiera darles un adelanto el profesor Inukai hizo acto de presencia.

-Gracias por venir correctores , me da mucho gusto verlos – dijo el profesor al momento que levantaba su mano y saludaba a todos los presentes.

- No pudo llegar en mejor momento Profesor- comento algo alegre Ante

- Me imagino que los demás correctores estaban impacientes y te querían sacar algo de información ¿o me equivoco Ante?-

- ¡Profesor! ¿usted también tiene el poder de ver hacia el futuro? preguntó sorprendido Control.

El comentario provocó que el profesor Inukai soltará una carcajada.

-Como dices eso Control , siempre le preguntamos a Ante- comento muy molesto Eco.

- Bueno hay cosas que son muy obvias correctores , pero si tuviera ese don no probaría los experimentos de la red com porque ya sabria el resultado-

- Bueno correctores el motivo de esta reunión es para avisarles de algo nuevo que he desarrollado-

- Algo que les va a permitir interactuar con los seres humanos y aprender a vivir como ellos-

- ¿Cómo dice profesor?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Control que de todos los correctores era el que siempre hablaba de más.

- Tal y como escucharon , podrán convivir en el mundo real – el profesor se veía más emocionado que los propios correctores .

- ¡Me parece buena idea Profesor!- Eco fue el primero en decir algo alegre sobre esa noticia –¡Así podre conocer la naturaleza real!-

Todos los correctores empezaron a imaginarse que harían estando en el mundo real, aunque no era muy difícil saber qué pensaban la mayoría de los correctores.

Rescue quería saber cómo era la medicina correctiva y preventiva de los humanos. Ante quería consultar a los videntes como ella. Eco quería convivir con los animales reales. Control quería saber si las humanas lo considerarían atractivo.

Tantas cosas que los correctores podrían descubrir.

Profesor ¿cuándo podremos ir al mundo real?- pregunto muy emocionado IR

-Ahora que lo preguntan estaba pensando que podría ser dentro de unos días , para ser exactos el cumpleaños de Yui, así le daríamos una gran sorpresa-

-¡Qué buena idea, va a ser el mejor regalo que le podremos hacer a Yui!- comento Rescue al mismo tiempo que imaginaba la cara que pondría su amiga Yui al verlos en persona.

- Bueno correctores, les pido que no le digan nada a ninguna de las correctoras , que todo sea sorpresa- les pidió amablemente el profesor.

Todos asintieron y con eso quedó concluida la reunión.

El profesor se despidió de ellos y se fue de nuevo al mundo real.

Los correctores estaban emocionados pues no sabían exactamente como era el mundo real y aunque la red com era parecido al mundo real, no sabían cómo reaccionarían .

Al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigos, Ante teniendo una actitud seria fue la que hablo para calmar la situación.

-No se preocupen chicos no siento que nada malo vaya a pasarnos- Los correctores esbozaron una sonrisa a Ante pero IR iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo - Si IR será una gran sorpresa la que le daremos a Yui-

- Bueno ya saben correctores nada de informarle a Yui y si les parece nos vemos dentro de 3 días que es el cumpleaños de Yui aquí en la sala de junta a las 1800 horas- parecía más bien una orden que un comentario el de Control.

7 correctores se retiraron de la sala de juntas mientras platicaban que harían una vez que pudieran ir al mundo real.

Estaban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta de que dejaron a atrás a uno de sus amigos, para ser exactos el corrector 2 Synchro que en todo lo que duro la reunión permaneció en silencio.

No es que le molestara l ir al mundo real , ni mucho menos, al contrario le agradaba la idea de ir.

Lo que lo tenía pensativo era más bien el cumpleaños de Yui

¿Cómo celebran los cumpleaños en el mundo real? Nunca había celebrado uno que no fuera el del profesor Inukai. Y ni siquiera era una celebración ya que solo lo felicitaban

En ese momento en que Synchro se encontraba pensativo no se percato de que una pantalla se activo y que en ella se veía a Yui que lo estaba mirando.

¡Hola Synchro!- saludo efusivamente Yui al corrector que se encontraba ahí.

Pero Synchro seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Yui se encontraba ahí hasta que dijo algo que llamo su atención.

¡_Lobo_! ¡_Pulgoso_! – lo llamó casi gritando Yui .

¿Yui?- fue lo único que dijo Synchro al mismo tiempo que dirigió su mirada al monitor en donde aparecia Yui.

-Lo siento Synchro se que detestas que te llame así- agrego Yui.

-Pero tengo un rato que te estoy llamando por tu nombre y ni me contestas que no me dejaste otra opción que llamarte por tus alias-

Sin embargo Synchro no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando a Yui que se veía tan linda como siempre ya fuera en persona o en un monitor.

¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto preocupada la correctora.

¿_Eh_?¡_Noo_!- respondió algo nervioso - ¡-Hola Yui! Disculpa que no te respondiera antes pero es que estaba pensando en algo-

-Lo sé y por eso tuve que recurrir a llamarte _Pulgoso_-

-Pero ya no soy Lobo, soy yo Synchro y por cierto nunca tuve pulgas- agregó un poco molesto.

- Bueno Synchro no te enojes ok-

- Me conecte porque quería preguntarles algo a todos ustedes-

- ¿Preguntarnos? – exclamo sorprendido .

- Si, lo que pasa es que cumplo años dentro de 3 días y quería saber si podía pasar un rato con ustedes , para celebrarlo con ustedes que _son muy importantes para mi_- comento alegre Yui.

Synchro no podía creer lo que escuchaba , Yui los consideraba_ importantes a ellos_, unos simples programas de software.

-¿Le podrías preguntar a los chicos de mi parte Synchro?- pregunto la chica.

-Claro Yui, yo les paso tu mensaje-

-¡Gracias!- comento muy alegre la correctora . –

- Te veo entonces mañana Synchro, gracias por siempre ser tan amable conmigo-

Y sin decir nada más , la correctora se despidió con un guiño, que provoco que el corrector se sintiera confuso.

* * *

><p>Continuara…することに<p>

La segunda parte será de la fiesta y de cómo los correctores verán al mundo real… y porque no un acercamiento entre Synchro y Yui .

Bueno esta es la primera parte de un fic que siempre había querido escribir , aunque como digo se me da más el leer que el escribir aunque creo eso se nota, por lo que les pido sus comentarios, gracias por leerlo .

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Un plan, el presente y ¿un plan?

¡Hola a todos!

¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! n_n ya que ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiéndola.

Les agradezco sus comentarios a :

**Mininaxoxo **gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando la historia :D

**HolyBlack** arigatou por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo :D

**Valaina ** gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia :D

**Martin Awesome **te agradezco tu comentario y para nada suenas engreído espero no sea demasiado igual la historia de la autora de animanga girl espero sigas leyendo la historia :D

**DzH **gracias por tus comentarios :D y por decirme que se me da bien la redacción n_n empezaré a mejorar mi manera de escribir gracias por tu observación

¡Les agradeceré sus sugerencias para mejorar la historia y espero les siga gustando , les mando un gran saludo a todos!

Ahora aquí les dejo la segunda parte…

Breve Resumen del Chapter 1

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior los correctores recibieron una gran noticia de que podrían convivir en el mundo real como seres humanos y decidieron que el díaque lo harían sería en el cumpleaños de Yui .<p>

Pero antes de retirarse de la sala de juntas un pensativo Synchro recibe la visita inesperada de la festejada diciendo que piensa pasar un rato con ellos en su cumpleaños… lo que significa…

¿Que no podrán ir al mundo real y darle la sorpresa? o peor aun… ¿que no la recibirán en la red?

Aquí se resuelve todo….

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Synchro como lo cumplió paso el mensaje de Yui a los demás correctores de la visita que les haría en la tarde en su día.

Como era de esperarse los correctores no se imaginaron que Yui pensara en pasar gran parte del día con ellos. Porque su visita no formaba parte del plan.

"Dime Synchro ¿te dijo Yui a qué hora vendría?" – preguntó como de costumbre Control.

"Eh… solo dijo que en la tarde"- respondió serio Synchro.

No paso mucho antes de que IR comentara

"Saben chicos parece que no quieren que Yui venga a pasar un rato en la red"- comento en un tono algo molesto IR que no comprendía muy bien el porqué de la seriedad de sus amigos.

"No es eso IR" se apresuró a comentar Rescue " Es solo que.."

"Nosotros queremos sorprenderla a ella y si viene ya no será sorpresa" – Ante termino la frase por Rescue.

"Exacto" – afirmo Rescue . " Es como dijo Ante"

"Debieron decirlo desde el principio" – dijo IR ya no mostrando rastro de estar molesto.

Pareciera que los correctores no se habían enfrentado a un dilema más complejo que ese; ya que ninguno comentaba nada, solo estaban ahí los 8.

No fue sino hasta que el corrector 7 el compilador; mejor conocido como Fellow ,se le ocurrió una idea.

"Amigos creo saber que podemos hacer" – exclamo muy animado a sus amigos presentes.

Todos centraron su vista en él esperando a que les dijera su idea.

"Habla ahora Fellow" – ordeno su líder Control -"Tienes más desarrollada la habilidad para detener el tiempo que yo y eso en parte me asusta" añadió muy apresuradamente.

"Miren lo que les iba a decir es porque IR no habla con Yui y le dice, que mejor venga a otra hora y ustedes Control, Rescue y Synchro contactan a las correctoras Haruna y Ai para que nos ayuden, mientras hacemos tiempo y llegamos de sorpresa a su casa" finalizo muy convencido Fellow de que su idea era sencilla pero que funcionaria.

"Que gran idea Fellow" – comento Paz

"Si, muy buena idea pero yo quisiera saber¿ porqué no me incluiste en tu plan? – pregunto confuso Eco.

"Disculpa Eco, pero es que Yui ha convivido más con ellos y si yo se lo pido ni yo me lo creería jeje"

"Esta decidido entonces correctores , seguiremos el plan de Fellow y les reportaremos los resultados "- concluyo Control sin esperar a ver si alguien más proponía otra idea.

Pero no fue necesario ya que los 7 correctores asintieron. Todos aprobando la idea.

"Bueno Control esperamos nos informen , por mientras yo me retiro"- dijo Ante.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ante? - le pregunto preocupada Rescue a su única amiga correctora.

"Me voy a preparar para interpretar que nos depara el futuro"

Antes de salir dirigió una última mirada a Control que la miraba detenidamente y después siguió su camino.

"Yo también me voy tengo que cuidar de los animales" – se despidió Eco de sus amigos con un ademan

"Nosotros también nos retiramos , ya saben dónde encontrarnos" Fellow y Paz se retiraron al mismo tiempo " Nos vemos amigos" – dijo Fellow.

Solo quedaron ahí los correctores más influyentes, bueno según las palabras de Fellow.

" Solo quedamos nosotros 4"- dijo algo triste Rescue.

" Rescue que te parece si tu le informas a la correctora Haruna, mientras yo localizo a Corrector Ai"- comento Control sin su habitual manera de mandato. Ya que cuando se trata de chicas el ayudarlas es su prioridad.

"Cuenta conmigo Control"- comento más animada

" Si IR es el encargado de decirle a Yui ,¿porqué me incluyó en el plan Fellow?- pregunto Synchro a nadie en particular.

"Eso es Synchro, porque tú eres el corrector más cercano al Profesor y si dices junto conmigo que el Profesor nos asignará una tarea, tendrá más credibilidad"- respondió IR de la manera más lógica posible.

"Estoy de acuerdo con IR" – dijeron al unísono Control y Rescue.

"Bien correctores a llevar a cabo el plan" –

"Entonces Corrector Ai ¿no vas a ir a la fiesta de Yui?" – pregunto sorprendido Control .

"No puedo aunque quisiera" – comento triste Ai -"Porque me encuentro en los Estados Unidos, pero si acorde con Yui en vernos en la red"

"Entonces Corrector Ai quisiera pedirte un favor" – pregunto seriamente Control.

"Claro, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Verás queremos darle una sorpresa a Yui , pero no queremos que pase la tarde con nosotros"

"No comprendo muy bien , pero cuenten conmigo" – comento confusa Ai

"Gracias Correctora Ai" -

" De nada"

Mientras tanto IR y Synchro contactaban a Yui .

Yui se encontraba ocupada haciendo sus dibujos que no se dio cuenta de que IR y Synchro aparecieron en su monitor.

"¡Yui!" - grito IR demasiado felíz como si no hubiera visto a la correctora en mucho tiempo .

"¡Ah! ¡IR!" – Yui respondió igual de feliz que al levantarse de su lugar de estudio tiro los lápices

Al acercarse más al monitor pudo ver que también se encontraba Synchro al lado de IR .

"¡Hola Synchro!" – dijo Yui con el mismo tono de felicidad.

Eso provoco que Synchro se sintiera algo nervioso "Ho.. Hola Yu.. Yui" -y le respondiera de igual manera.

"Es raro verlos a los 2 ¿acaso pasa algo?" – pregunto curiosa Yui.

"Yui tenemos algo que decirte"- dijo muy seriamente IR

"Dime que es soy toda oídos" –

"Bueno verás lo que pasa es que…"

IR y Synchro fácilmente convencieron a Yui de que los viera más tarde después de que ellos terminaran la misión que les asigno el profesor Inukai.

"Bueno si el profesor Inukai les encargo que visitaran un sitio en busca de virus, no olviden llamarme si necesitan mi ayuda y la de Ai mañana estaremos las 2 en el sitio mangaka"

"Bien Yui nosotros te avisamos cualquier cosa"

"Nos vemos Yui hasta entonces" se despidió IR

"¡Hasta luego IR!, ¡hasta luego Synchro,! no se les olvide llamarme porque quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con ustedes también ok?" – les recordó a ambos correctores.

Y cortaron comunicación con la jovial correctora.

IR noto que Synchro permaneció muy callado cuando le comentaban a Yui sobre _**la misión**_ que por un momento pensó que tal vez Yui se daría cuenta de que era un engaño , pero para su alivio no fue así.

Ambos se dirigieron con Rescue y Control para informales como les fue.

Cuando llegaron a la sala ,vieron a Rescue sentada con una expresión triste y a Control de pie al parecer confortándola.

"¿Cómo les fue?"- les preguntó Control cuando los vio entrar.

"Bien, Yui nos creyó todo"- respondió emocionado IR . Pero pronto reparo en que Rescue aun seguía con la expresión triste.

"Rescue ¿ te pasa algo?"- le pregunto preocupado Synchro.

Rescue en lugar de responder, empezó a sollozar lo que sorprendió a los correctores recién llegados.

"Rescue intento contactar a la correcta Haruna, pero no tuvo éxito en su objetivo"- les comento Control.

"Tranquila Rescue ya verás que nuestro plan sale a la perfección" – le dijo IR

"Tienes razón" – sonrió.

Yui se encontraba en su habitación recostada y muy pensativa pensando en que haría en su cumpleaños número 16.

Se sentía triste de saber que no podría pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos los correctores.

No les había dicho , ni siquiera a IR que últimamente ella pasaba más tiempo con ellos, que con sus amigos los humanos.

_Es complicado convertirse en adulto_ pensó la chica.

Desde que sus amigos ya eran novios Yui sentía que debía darles su espacio , por lo que acostumbraba a verlos más en clases que afuera.

Quien lo diría_ Takashi y Haruna Reiko e Ichitaro Akiko y Hidetoshi _todos terminaron siendo novios aquella vez que habían recorrido el mundo.

_Recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí fuera de lugar- _suspiró profundamente-

En ese momento recordó a su vecino, y primo de Ai que se encontraba muy lejos de casa.

_Shun…¿qué estará haciendo?_… - se pregunto la chica

Una de las ventajas de convertirse en correctora es que estando en la red, podía olvidar sus problemas cotidianos y cuando Shun se fue , el permanecer en la red la ayudó a superar su partida.

Pero no solo en la vida real sino también en la red Yui sintió por segunda ocasión que su corazón no era correspondido cuando conoció a Kosuke en la red de deportes .

Yui creía que Kosuke era su alma gemela , ya que compartían muchas cosas en común y recordaba

Pero Kosuke nunca le contó que se encontraba en un hospital y que estaba enamorado de la enfermera Megumi y ella de él.

_¿Hay algo malo conmigo?_ – se pregunto la chica a ella misma, como si pudiera responderse.

No.

No había nada malo con ella, solo que Yui malinterpreto las cosas… las dos veces . Shun y Kosuke solo fueron amables con ella. Punto y final.

El único hombre que Yui conocía que era amable con ella y que además le tenía mucho cariño y respeto no era exactamente un hombre, sino un software de computadora.

"Synchro" – dijo la correctora- _Me pregunto si existirán chicos tan lindos como Synchro…_

Yui sabía que Synchro tenía todo lo que ella buscaba : amistad, responsabilidad, afinidad, sentido del humor y además era muy atractivo. Espera… _¿atractivo? _

La chica se levantó de un golpe de la cama donde segundos antes estaba recostada

_¿Pero en qué estás pensando Yui?- _la chica negó con su cabeza esperando dejara de pensar esas cosas de su amigo .

Sin querer recordó la visita de Synchro e IR hace unas horas.

El corazón de Yui empezó latir rápidamente al recordar el rostro de su amigo , de la misma manera cuando lo vio hace unas horas atrás.

Yui no quería confundir nada nuevamente .

Le sucedió 2 veces antes y de algo estaba segura… no quería terminar su amistad con Synchro ni con los demás correctores.

La correctora decidió que no pensaría en eso nuevamente y que no confundiría nunca más "señales que solo ella veía"

_Hay que vivir en el presente_ – se dijo a si misma.

Mientras ella no viera señales claras no diría nada más.

Porque nadie puede saber que pasaría en un futuro ¿o si?

Mientras tanto en la red

Ante interpretaba lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Disculpen la demora por no subir pronto, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré más seguido<p>

Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias n_n

Espero les haya gustado! :D Saludos y cuidense


	3. El cumpleaños

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por sus comentarios a :

**Mininaxoxo **gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia n_n

**Valaina** muchas gracias por tu comentario y que alegría que subieras tu primer fic sobre Corrector Yui tu historia esta genial :D

**Holyblack** amig gracias por leer mis fics tu deberías escribir mas : )

**Ship P Dream** muchas gracias por tu comentario :D jeje usaste la frase de Yui del cesto de basura xD espero no mandes este fic a ese horrible lugar :p

Espero les guste y disculpen si me tarde en actualizar pero es que no había podido las actividades me consumían gracias a todos por sus reviews =) ya saben les agradezco sus sugerencias y comentarios n_n

*Nota : Si han visto la serie Lovely Complex podrán comprender a Yui un poco como se siente (sino la han visto se las recomiendo) . *

*Unas escenas cuando las escribo lo hago basándome en las canciones de la serie . Aquí las escenas de Synchro las asocie con el ost de la serie Sadness and Kindness , Unlost feelings y Hitoribocchi no Ai (piano solo)*

Bueno aquí les dejo la tercera parte .

Disclaimer : Corrector Yui no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior Yui es informada sobre una "misión" que el profesor Inukai les asignó a los correctores en su cumpleaños, motivo por el cual no podrá pasar la tarde con ellos como lo había previsto… pero ella no sabe que los correctores planean sorprenderla a ella.<p>

Mientras que Yui se encontraba pensando que haría al día siguiente; al mismo tiempo en la red la correctora 3 se ponía a interpretar lo que les depararía en el mundo real.

Ya había consultado con todo : con la bola de cristal, la esfera con agua, con el té y por último con las cartas y todas le decían lo mismo que muchas cosas cambiarían. Pero no le decían si esos cambios serian buenos o malos. Después de todo… en la red una consulta espiritual es casi siempre automática.

_-" Supongo que por eso no me da una respuesta más acertada"_ – pensó Ante al momento en que terminó de hacer la 5 tirada con el mismo resultado.

-"_Consultaré estando en el mundo real quizás ahí si me aclaren mis dudas"- _ Ante se dijo a si misma que sería lo primero que haría después de felicitar a Yui. Por una extraña razón se sentía insegura sin saber una respuesta ya que siempre tenía una idea de lo que sucedería .

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los otros correctores se encontraban descansando para el día de mañana ir a la casa de Yui.<p>

Bueno había uno que no se encontraba descansando precisamente sino preguntándose qué sería bueno regalarle a su amiga.

Desde que IR y él habían contactado a la correctora esa duda lo estaba torturando.

"_No sé que darle a Yui" _– se quejaba Synchro que no podía descansar solo daba vueltas en su cama - " _Y me hago llamar su amigo…"-_

En un intento de decidir que darle a Yui se puso a recordar momentos que pasaron juntos ..

El recuerdo de la visita que hicieron a las aguas termales llegó a su mente.

**Flashback**

Se encontraba desesperado en ese momento por recuperar su verdadera apariencia, cada vez que miraba su reflejo ; al verse como _Lobo Guerrero_ recordaba cómo provocó mucho daño a la red , al profesor Inukai y en especial a Yui.

Por esa misma razón cuando se dio cuenta de que su apariencia cambió al entrar a cierta agua termal lo primero que hiso fue correr a buscar a Yui.

_-"Recuerdo como Yui nunca pudo verme siendo yo las 3 veces que me transformé"- _

-" _En lugar de eso pensaron que estaba corriendo desnudo"_- se rió al recordar las caras de Rescue Yui y Freeze.

También recordó la ocasión en que Yui y él tuvieron sus diferencias y un virus atacó el sitio para esquiar.

-"_En esa ocasión me sentí culpable de que Yui no se encontraba a nuestro lado para controlar el virus ; cuando me ofrecí a buscarlo y no lo hallé, me asusté de saber que podía ser la última vez que la vería y que moriría sin abrazarla y pedirle disculpas_ " – suspiró profundamente .

-"_Cuando escuché su voz y la vi en ese sitio me sentí realmente muy emocionado_" – una ligera sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

-"_Pero ese día por segunda ocasión casi la pierdo… sino es por Freeze que apareció en el momento adecuado… sino es por eso … no sé que habría sido de Yui y de mi…_- la sonrisa que antes tenía se desvaneció de su rostro.

**Fin de Flashback**

Synchro se levantó de su cama y de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la misma, abrió el cajón y de el sacó una fotografía en la que aparecían todos los correctores , las correctoras Haruna y Ai, la pequeña Ai, Azusa la mamá de Ai, Jaggy, Freeze y Yui en su traje elemental final .

-"_Como lo dije aquella vez… no tendría sentido estar en un lugar sin Yui"_ – el corrector fijó su mirada en Yui que se mostraba tan radiante y felíz . Al tiempo que la veía se le ocurrió una idea.

-"_Creo que… ya sé que darle a Yui_"- Synchro se sentía feliz al saber que le podría regalar a su amiga dentro de unas horas.

-" Será mejor que descanse"- y finalmente se acostó mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Era ya de mañana y en la casa de los Kazuga , Yui dormía plácidamente , soñando que se convertía en la mejor mangaka del mundo y que en una convención la abordaban con muchas preguntas en una conferencia:<p>

"_**Señorita Kazuga ¿me da su autógrafo? ¡soy su fan número uno!"**_

"_**Yui san ¿cuándo saca su próximo tomo?**_"

"_**Yui sama ¿no podría darnos una pista sobre el final del manga?**_"

"_**¿Es cierto que va a doblar al personaje principal de su historieta?**_"

"_**¿Cual es el secreto de su éxito dentro y fuera del país?**_"

-"¡Calma mis fans! - les pedía amablemente la mangaka correctora más famosa – " A todos les responderé sus preguntas pero una a la vez ."-

Yui vio que varios fans levantaban su mano esperando les contestara sus inquietudes.

-" A ver… la chica de la blusa de kitty , ¿Cómo te llamas?" – señalaba Yui a una chica que se encontraba a la mitad del salón lleno en su totalidad.

-"Me llamo Hikari y mi pregunta es : de todas sus historias ¿Cuál es su favorita y en que se basó al escribirla?" – todos sus fans se mostraron atentos a saber cual era.

-"Bueno Hikari todas me gustan , pero mi favorita es sin duda la de _Corrector Yui_ y no lo digo porque lleve mi nombre, jejeje " – Los fans se rieron con ella - " Para esa serie me basé en alguien que conozco y que le pasaron cosas similares cuando ayudó a los correctores a eliminar virus"-

-"Ahora dime tu chico de la camisa de los digimons ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Yui le preguntó a un chico que se encontraba en la primera fila.

-"Hoy es tu cumpleaños" – le dijo el chico.

-"¿Cómo dices?" - le preguntó Yui al chico de la camisa de los bettles.

-"¿No escuchas la canción? – le preguntó de nuevo el fan.

-"¿Eh?¿Cuál canción?- Yui estaba confundida. No tenía idea de que hablaba ese chico.

Miró a todos lados pero no escuchaba nada, en la conferencia todos permanecían en silencio.

Pero de repente una melodía se empezó a escuchar en el salón ; y su sonido se incrementó considerablemente ,cuando la correctora trató de escuchar mejor la letra.

¡PUF!

El sueño acabó muy rápido ya que una música a todo volumen la despertó .

Se escuchaba una canción de los Beatles . La canción de la que hablaba el chico en sus sueños.

They say it's your birthday (Dicen que es tu cumpleaños)

We're gonna have a good time (Nos la vamos a pasar en grande)  
>I'm glad it's your birthday (Me alegra que sea tu cumpleaños)<br>Happy birthday to you (Felíz Cumpleaños)

Yes we're going to a party, party ( Vamos a celebrar una fiesta)

Yes we're going to a party, party ( Vamos a celebrar una fiesta)

Yes we're going to a party, party ( Vamos a celebrar una fiesta)

-"¡Felicidades Yui!"- gritaba su papá al momento en que se acercaba a abrazar a su hija que apenas se levantaba de la cama.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó la recién despierta mientras se frotaba los ojos .

-"Hija disculpa ya era tarde y no te despertabas y no se me ocurrió otra idea"- su padre comentó mientras se disponía a abrazarla.

-"¡Felicidades mi pequeña!" – le dijo al momento en que la abrazaba casi llorando.

-"¡ Gracias papá!"- padre e hija lloraban de felicidad.

Su madre que veía la escena se acercó al estéreo para bajar el estremecedor volumen.

-"Yui hija muchas felicidades" - al igual que el sr Kazuga se acercó para darle su abrazo ,pero el sr seguía aferrado a la chica.

"¡Mamá!" – Yui fue quién se liberó de los brazos de su padre y abrazó a su madre.

Cuando Yui dejó de abrazar su madre, la señora Kazuga sacó del bolsillo de su vestido una pequeña cajita roja con forma de corazón envuelta con un listón rojo .

" Hija te has convertido en toda una señorita"- la señora le pasó la cajita y Yui muy emocionada se dispuso a abrirla.

Cuando Yui la abrió se encontró con un hermoso par de aretes de oro con forma de estrella parecida a cuando iniciaba (su mamá sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las estrellas).

"¡Gracias Mamá es hermoso!" – de nueva cuenta Yui abrazó a su madre llena de alegría.

-"Hija queremos que el día de hoy solo te preocupes por pasártela bien"- al igual que su esposa el señor Kazuga también puso su mano en el bolsillo , sacó un sobre y se lo pasó a su hija.

Yui tomó el sobre que su padre le dio. El sobre tenía impresas unas letras que no hacían referencia a nada sobre un cumpleaños. Era un sobre de la compañía donde el señor Kazuga trabaja.

Yui abrió el sobre y se encontró con unos 6 billetes de diferentes nominaciones. La cumpleañera no podía creer que su padre le diera semejante cantidad de dinero. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillitos de tanta felicidad.

-"Lo siento hija no se me ocurrió donde ponerlo y encontré de casualidad ese sobre antes de despertarte" – el padre de Yui se acercó a su esposa e hija -"Pero recuerda que el interior es lo que cuenta" – le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

-"Hija sabemos que tienes planes" – le dijo su madre. Yui asintió.

-"Quedé de verme con Ai a las 3 en la red" – les comentó muy emocionada.

-"No falta mucho así que ve a prepararte y disfruta el día en compañía de tus amigos" – le ordenó su padre.

-"¡Gracias iré a prepararme!" – Yui de nueva cuenta abrazó a sus padres y se retiro a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Ya casi eran las 3. Ai había llegado más temprano que la cumpleañera , aunque la puntualidad era algo típico de ella.<p>

Recordaba que su misión era entretener a Yui unas horas mientras los correctores le preparaban una sorpresa , aunque sabía que no habría mucha diferencia si pasaban tiempo en la red ya que el tiempo transcurría más lento en la red que en el mundo real.

Lo ideal era que Yui perdiera más tiempo afuera que dentro de la red. Aunque esa parte le correspondería a Haruna según el plan que le mencionó Control 2 días atrás.

Desde que Ai se fue , Yui le escribía más seguido que Haruna . Si llegaba a tener noticias de Haruna era la mayor parte del tiempo por que Yui le contaba. A ambas amigas las apreciaba pero sin duda su amistad con Yui le ayudó a ver de otra manera a las personas.

Una voz se escuchaba aproximarse a la fuente de sodas donde ambas chicas se quedaron de ver.

-"¡Ai!" "¡Ai!"-

No tuvo que voltear para reconocer esa inconfundible y amigable voz de entre la multitud.

-"¡Hola Yui!"- levantó la mano para saludar a su amiga que se acercaba apresuradamente.

Yui se acercó a donde estaba Ai que se levantó de su asiento para felicitar a su amiga como es debidamente correcto .

-"¡Amiga!"- Yui se adelantó a Ai y ella la abrazó primero- "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

"-Lo mismo digo Yui"- le respondió Ai mientras abrazaba a su amiga – "Muchas Felicidades amiga"- Ai aprovechó que abrazaba a su amiga para felicitarla.

"Jeje gracias" – le respondió alegremente la correctora .

-"¿A donde te gustaría ir primero?- le preguntó amablemente Ai.

"-¿ Podemos ir a más de un sitio? – Yui le preguntó en lugar de responderle. Se supone que solo irían a la red mangaka , pero el que Ai quisiera ir a más de un lugar le sorprendió a Yui. Una sorpresa más .

-"Claro Yui, no todos los días cumples años"- Ai no solo quería ayudar en el plan , también quería pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga.

-"En ese entonces… me gustaría platicar"- sin más le dijo a Ai.

-"¿Platicar?"- La sugerencia de Yui no era común en ella . Pero la idea no le pareció mal a Ai ya que extrañaba la compañía de la correctora –"Me parece bien" -.

Y así ambas correctoras se quedaron en la fuente de sodas para platicar.

-"Dime Yui de que te gustaría platicar"- Ai no se imaginaba de que le hablaría . Yui bajó su cabeza porque no sabía cómo decirle sus inquietudes.

-"Bueno Ai, verás es que… últimamente me he sentido muy triste" – eso sí que no se lo esperaba Ai . _**¿Yui su amiga triste?**_

-"Lo que pasa es que han cambiado unas cosas desde que te has ido" – Yui se mantenía cabizbaja mientras le contaba todo esto a Ai.

_-¿Han cambiado unas cosas? ¿Qué ha cambiado?_ - se preguntaba Ai mientras escuchaba atentamente a su amiga. Yui levantó su cabeza y esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga se dispuso a contarle cuales eran esos cambios.

-"Lo que pasa es que mi amistad con Haruna ya no es la misma de antes… bueno no solamente con ella sino con todos mis amigos"-

-"¿Pero porque Yui?" ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó muy preocupada Ai quien no podía creer que existiera un motivo para distanciar la amistad entre ambas amigas.

"Como sabes todas ellas tienen novios y sus novios son mis amigos también" -

Ai asintió con su cabeza . Antes de irse ya sabía de la situación romántica de los amigos de Yui.

"Era algo incomodo cuando salíamos todos , porque de una manera sentía que me hacían a un lado" – Yui recordaba esos momentos en los que se preguntaba que hacia exactamente con ellos.

"Pero aun así yo salía porque todos son mis amigos y me invitaban a acompañarlos después de todo" – Todos los que conocen a Yui dirían que es algo típico de ella .

Ai nunca hubiera salido en grupo en esas circunstancias ni aunque fueran los únicos amigos que quedaran en todo el planeta tierra. Pero Yui era Yui. Pero seguía sin comprender porque había cambiado tanto la situación , si cuando se fue ya sus amigos estaban saliendo.

-"Un día una compañera me dice que estaba mal que yo saliera con ellos , que no les dejaba estar a gusto porque yo iba de entrometida"- Yui cerró por un momento los ojos.

"No le di importancia en ese momento , pero no mucho tiempo después hubo un malentendido entre Reiko y yo , porque yo platico mucho con Takashi y esa misma compañera la que me dijo que no saliera con ellos, empezó a decirles que yo estaba interesada en Takashi y que era una mala amiga por querer quitarle el novio a mi mejor amiga" – Los ojos de Yui se empezaron a poner vidriosos .

"Yui no me digas que por eso…" – le empezó a preguntar Ai a su amiga, pero al observar que unas lágrimas empezaron a caer no hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta.

"Me sentí muy mal porque toda es una mentira ¡yo no sería capaz de algo así! – esta vez Yui no pudo contener el llanto –" Lo que más me dolió es que mis amigos le creyeron más a esa compañera que a mí y desde entonces ya no me invitan a salir con ellos"- Yui lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ai no sabía qué hacer. No era la persona más indicada para consolar a nadie . Pero al ver su amiga Yui en ese estado tan desfavorable lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar a su amiga para que tuviera al menos un hombro donde llorar.

Yui se sobresaltó al ver que Ai la abrazó , era la segunda vez que su amiga la abrazaba y en el mismo día. Pronto comprendió porque Ai reaccionó así y se sintió muy feliz de tenerla como amiga.

-"Yui no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa" – le decía Ai mientras Yui aun lloraba en su hombro . -" Estoy segura que se solucionara todo este malentendido". El escuchar esas palabras de apoyo le ayudaron a Yui a dejar de llorar. Yui se incorporó y vio como Ai le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-"Amiga si necesitas que hable con Haruna con gusto lo haré"- ofreció Ai su ayuda . Yui se frotó con la manga las lágrimas que quedaban y su rostro cambió de estar triste a estar feliz.

-"Esa es la Yui que conozco" – le dijo Ai al ver como su semblante cambió -"Hoy es tu cumpleaños y no debes estar triste"- le recordó amablemente.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la red mangaka?" – le sugirió a la cumpleañera. Ai hubiera querido seguir platicando, pero decidió que sería en otra ocasión cuando Yui se sintiera más tranquila.

-"Tienes razón Ai, no debo estar triste, discúlpame teníamos tiempo de no vernos y me pongo a platicar de cosas tristes y ni te di tiempo de que me platicaras como te ha ido ni nada"- Yui se empezó a sentir de nuevo mal porque no le dio tiempo a su amiga de hablar.

-"Yui para eso son las amigas "-

-"Gracias Ai por tu amistad"- de los ojos de Yui brotaron otra vez lágrimas pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-"Yo soy quien debe agradecerte por creer en mí y por considerarme tu amiga" - Para Ai cada vez era menos difícil ser ella misma gracias a su amistad con Yui.

-"¡Ahora vayamos a la red mangaka!" dijeron al unísono las correctoras.

Así fue que las dos amigas se fueron a la red mangaka , y en todo el rato que estuvieron no volvieron a hablar de Haruna y los demás . Solo se dedicaron a divertirse como el señor Kazuga le había pedido a su hija.

Yui se divirtió mucho dibujando a los correctores mientras escribía una historia basada en sus aventuras como Correctora en la cual también aparecía Corrector Ai .

Por el otro lado Ai no era muy hábil dibujando como Yui, por lo que dibujó más que nada a los mismos correctores usando los dibujos de Yui como muestra, aunque no le quedaron iguales pero se divirtió dibujando y contenta con los resultados .

De la red mangaka se pasaron a la red de doblaje y de ahí se pasaron a el parque de diversiones m . Yui al parecer se había olvidado por completo que sus amigos los correctores "estaban en una misión" y no se comunicó con ellos para saber si necesitaban su ayuda.

_-"El plan resultó ser un éxito"-_ Pensaba Ai mientras ella y Yui se iban del parque.

"¡Ai gracias por acompañarme! – Yui saltaba emocionada

-"Ten Yui espero te guste pero por favor ábrelo en tu casa me sentiré mal sino es algo que te gusta"- De su bolso Ai saco un paquete envuelto en papel rosa. El paquete tenia la forma de un libro.

-"Gracias Ai , lo abriré en mi casa como me lo pides, pero claro que me va a gustar porque me lo estás regalando tu amiga"-

-"Yui espero te la pases muy bien con tu familia , y espero que nos veamos muy pronto" – le dijo Ai a su mejor amiga.

-"Igualmente Ai espero verte muy pronto y no solo aquí en la red, sino en persona , te agradezco por todo amiga cuídate mucho" – Yui como no llevaba bolsa sujetó cuidadosamente el regalo que le dio la correctora.

-"¡Nos vemos!" – dijeron al mismo tiempo que se desconectaban de la red.

* * *

><p>Llegando a su casa Yui lo primero que hizo fue avisarles a sus padres que ya había llegado y a la vez les enseño lo que Ai le regaló pero que aun no abría.<p>

-"Me da alegría que esa muchacha y tu sean tan buenas amigas como siempre"- le decía su padre mientras que su hija les enseñaba el paquete.

-"Por cierto hija, tu celular estuvo sonando varias veces; contesté la llamada era tu amiga Haruna"- le comentó su mamá.

Yui no pudo evitar quedarse callada al escuchar que Haruna le llamó a su celular. Ese silencio no pasó desapercibido por su mamá .

-"Dijo que llegaría por las 7 a la casa"- su mamá le dijo esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba su hija.

_¿Va a venir?_ – se preguntó Yui al mismo tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. No cabe duda que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-"Gracias mamá por contestar"- le dijo Yui al mismo tiempo que improvisaba que decirle. – "Es que no habíamos quedado en una hora" – aunque su mamá aun sospechaba que algo pasaba, prefirió preguntar para otra ocasión.

-"Bueno si me disculpan voy a checar el correo"- les dijo Yui mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Aunque en realidad iba a contactarse con sus amigos los correctores.

-"IR" – Yui llamaba a su amigo- "Contesta por favor IR"- IR por lo general respondía al primer llamado de Yui.

De repente la peculiar cabeza de IR apareció en la computadora de Yui.

"-¡Hola Yui!" – IR respondió alegremente al llamado de su amiga. "¡Felíz Cumpleaños!"- el corrector cerró sus ojos de mapache( como lo hace en la serie cuando estaba felíz )

-"!Gracias IR!"- le respondió igual de alegre la correctora . Pero su semblante cambio a uno más serio de inmediato.

-"IR ¿Cómo les fue con la misión?"- le preguntó seriamente al corrector.

-"¿Cuál misión? – IR no sabía de que misión le hablaba Yui. Pero pronto recordó que "tenían una misión" -"¡Ah! ¡Esa misión! – el corrector tenía que intentar sonar creíble – "Nos fue muy bien no era la gran cosa"- IR le tuvo que decir eso para que no le siguiera preguntado acerca de la misión.

-"Menos mal que no fue de peligro"- la correctora suspiró levemente –" Estuve preocupada de que no me llamaras pero ya me siento más tranquila"- Yui no había olvidado que los correctores estarían ocupados, pero no quiso preocupar a Ai .

-"IR ya que terminaron la misión ¿puedo ir con ustedes un rato?"- le preguntó la correctora con su entusiasmo de siempre.

-"No creo que sea posible ya que solo me encuentro yo en este momento"- le dijo IR sonando lo más triste posible . Si algo detestaba IR era fingir y eso era algo que en ese momento tenía que hacer .

-"¿No hay nadie?"- Yui se sorprendió al descubrir que nadie más se encontraba en la sala de juntas más que el corrector número 8. Por lo general se encontraban Rescue, Control y Synchro.

-"¡Y yo que quería pasar un rato con ustedes antes de que mis amigos llegarán!.- Yui se puso muy triste ya que en ese día muchas cosas positivas le ocurrieron.

-" ¿A qué hora va a llegar Haruna y tus amigos? .- le preguntó muy curioso IR mientras se fijaba en el reloj de la habitación de Yui.

-" A las 7 p.m" – le respondió aun triste Yui. Pero si IR le preguntaba la hora quizás era porque lo más seguro es que si pudiera ir a visitar a sus amigos los correctores .¿no?

-"!Ya son las 5!"- grito IR alarmado al ver la hora en el reloj con forma de gato que colgaba de la pared de la habitación de Yui.

-"Dentro de 2 horas llegarán, pero si voy ahora mismo con ustedes serán más de 2 horas las que estaré en la red"- le recordó Yui a su amigo que parecía haberse olvidado de esa regla.

-"¡Yui espérame tantito!" .- se disculpó IR mientras se alejaba del monitor. De repente unas voces se escucharon en la sala de juntas. –

_-"¿No que estaba solo?_ " – Yui escuchó unas voces que había reconocido como las de Eco, Control, Rescue y Fellow.- _"Ya verá ahorita que se asome" _ - Yui ya repasaba lo que diría para interrogarlo .Cuando de repente IR volvió a aparecer en el monitor.

-"IR no me digas que no están mis otros amigos contigo porque los acabo de escuchar hace un momento"- Yui le reclamaba a cierto corrector .

-"¡Es verdad aquí estáni! – IR le dijo sonando igual de desesperado.

-"Mira Yui te quiero pedir un favor y luego te explico"- el corrector se apresuró al ver que su amiga aun lo iba a interrogar.

-"¿Qué clase de favor?" – le preguntó aun molesta Yui.

-"Solo cierra tus ojos por un momento"- le pidió amablemente el corrector.

-"¿Cerrar los ojos?" _- _Pregunto muy confundida la correctora._"¿Cerrar los ojos? Qué favor tan extraño" pensaba Yui_

-"¿Cerrar los ojos?" – volvió a preguntar como si no hubiera sido claro IR.

-"¡Así es Yui! ¡sólo ciérralos por favor!" _ - _le suplicó nuevamente.

-"Ok"– No sabía de que trataba el favor, pero al final terminó cerrando sus ojos porque confiaba en su amigo amarillo.

-"Yui no abras los ojos hasta que te lo pida por favor" – le pidió amablemente , pero igual de desesperado el corrector. "Ok" – fue la respuesta breve de Yui.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Yui vio una intensa luz con poca duración preguntándose a que se debía esa luz.

-"Yui abre lentamente tus ojos por favor" – le pidió amablemente IR a su amiga .Lentamente ella empezó a abrir sus ojos Pero la intensidad de la luz no la dejaba ver claramente así que se frotó suavemente sus ojos esperando sus ojos se recuperaran.

Cuando finalmente empezaba a ver claramente . La imagen que tenia frente a ella la dejó sin palabras.

En su habitación se encontraban nada menos que sus amigos los 8 correctores que la miraban atentamente. ¿ Pero eran de verdad ellos?

-"¿Yui no vas a decir nada?" – le preguntó el líder de los correctores. Él al igual que sus compañeros esperaban que la chica saltara de alegría al verlos y no que se quedara en silencio sin hacer nada.

-"Acaso ustedes son… " – los señalaba no estando segura de si eran ellos, porque no tenían instalado el prisma .

-"Somos nosotros Yui"- le dijo Rescue que al igual que sus amigos miraba muy atenta a la correctora.

-"Eso es lo que te quería explicar Yui" – se escuchó la voz de IR , pero el corrector no levitaba como en la red, Fellow lo cargaba.

Yui miró a cada uno de los presentes y no pudo seguir dudando de su existencia, eran sus amigos los correctores ; tenían los mismos trajes que, sus mismos peinados , solo que no tenían el prisma.

-"¡Amigos son ustedes! – Yui esta vez gritó muy emocionada como de costumbre.

-"¡Yui! ¡Felicidades!" – dijeron al mismo tiempo casi gritando todos los correctores que se acercaban a su amiga igual de contentos que ella a abrazarla.

-"¡Yui muchas felicidades!" – se acercó Fellow con IR en brazos y este último se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga ya que de todos los correctores era el que tenía un lazo más cercano con la correctora.

-"¡Gracias IR y discúlpame por gritarte hace unos momentos!"- se disculpó con el corrector amarillo al que tanto cariño le tiene.

-"¡Felicidades Yui!"- Rescue fue la segunda en acercarse a felicitar a su amiga con quien convivió mucho cuando el virus Bogles atacaba la RedCom. -"¡Muchas gracias Rescue!" – le respondió muy alegre el saludo a la correctora protectora que siempre la asistía en todo momento.

Seguido de ella se acercó el corrector más pequeño de todos a felicitarla.

-" ¡Hermana espero te la estés pasando muy bien!" - Eco al ser el más pequeño la abrazó a la altura de su cintura ; Yui le puso una mano en su cabeza mientras lo miraba muy tiernamente

"Gracias Eco eres muy lindo" –

-"¡ Felíz Cumpleaños Yui"! – Fellow se acercó sin IR a felicitar a su amiga -"¡Gracias Fellow!" – le respondió la correctora . Cuando dejó de abrazar a su amiga en su mano tenía un prendedor con forma de mariposa rosa – "Para mi amiga Yui que es muy linda" –"Gracias Fellow que linda mariposa" - le decía mientras se ponía el prendedor.

-"Felicidades Yui" – Paz el corrector con apariencia más adulta se acercó después de su gran amigo Fellow a felicitar a su correctora favorita- "¡Muchas gracias Paz!"- Yui le tenía un gran cariño a Paz ya que sabía que él la consideraba muy especial . -"Por cierto" agregó Paz- "Entre Fellow y yo elegimos tu regalo para que no se de él todo el crédito" – le guiño un ojo a su amiga, quién no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como Paz le quitaba todo el crédito a su amigo.

Ante fue la siguiente en acercarse a la cumpleañera –"¡Felíz cumpleaños Yui!" – le dijo la correctora más seria del grupo -"Gracias Ante "- Yui le quería pedir de favor a Ante le dijera sus predicciones , pero al parecer Ante le leyó el pensamiento porque sonrió un poco -"Como digas Yui" – la correctora Yui no actuaba siempre como Ante lo predecía pero al ver la expresión de la chica era de esperarse que le pidiera era ese favor .

-"Yo debí ser el primero en felicitarte al ser el líder de todos" – le dijo Control mientras se adelantaba a Syncro que era el que faltaba aparte de él de felicitar a Yui -"Pero mientras no sea el último"- agregó mientras se tocaba la barbilla y miraba a Syncro de una manera burlona.

-"Correctora Yui muchas felicidades"- el líder imitó a sus compañeros y en lugar de estrecharle la mano abrazó a la correctora –"¡Gracias Control! tú siempre tan formal" - no era común que el corrector abrazara a las chicas porque Yui sabía que él estaba enamorado de Ante , pero apreciaba el gesto de que la viera como una amiga y no solo como compañera.

Solo faltaba Syncro de felicitarla , aunque la intención del corrector no era precisamente ser el último ni el primero en felicitarla, pero como no podía dejar de ver la expresión tan feliz de Yui al verlos todos ahí reunidos , sus amigos se le adelantaron en el proceso.

Antes de que sus compañeros hicieran un comentario sobre que esperaba para felicitarla, el corrector que era el más alejado de la cumpleañera, empezó a caminar hacia ella mirándola y contando los pasos . Caminó 5 pasos que a él le parecieron eternos y finalmente imitando a sus compañeros abrazó a la correctora.

Syncro se sentía extraño abrazando a Yui de esa manera , desde que había recuperado su apariencia normal después que iniciaron el virus bogles , sentía que era más fácil estar a su lado estando de "Lobo Guerrero" porque Yui lo trataba más como un amigo; bromeaba con él, se reía con él y le decía de "cariño" _**Pulgoso, Lobo**_ y en su apariencia normal solo lo llamaba Syncro y lo trataba con más respeto.

Syncro a veces se preguntaba que sería mejor si ser Lobo Guerrero o él mismo porque eso extrañaba el afecto que Yui le tenía siendo "Pulgoso".

-"Felíz Cumpleaños Yui"- le dijo finalmente después de abrazarla a diferencia de sus compañeros.

A Yui le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amigo, ya que fue el que más tiempo permaneció abrazándola y en silencio. Pero sin duda ese abrazo lo había sentido diferente al de sus otros amigos , con más calidez y se sintió extraña mientras lo abrazaba.

Quizás era por todos esos pensamientos que había pensado de él hace unos días. Pero se prometió a si misma que no confundiría nada esta vez.

-"Gracias Syncro"- le respondió amablemente.

_-"_¡Esta es la más grande sorpresa que pude haber recibido!_"-_ Yui lloraba de felicidad mientras todos sus amigos la miraban muy alegres al saber que la habían sorprendido como esperaban.

Al terminar de felicitar todos los correctores a su amiga, la chica quería saber exactamente todos los detalles de cómo le habían hecho para terminar ahí junto a ella. 7 Correctores querían contarle exactamente como había pasado todo y ella los miraba muy impaciente esperando le contaran sobre la misión y si tenía esa misión algo que ver con el que estuvieran ahí todos en su casa .Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y Yui no les entendió nada

Un corrector, para ser exactos el segundo en lugar de querer participar en esa conversación , se preguntaba mientras veía a la correctora fijamente, cuando sería bueno darle su regalo y … que era exactamente lo que había sentido cuando abrazó a su amiga… que era eso que había sentido… de nuevo una duda lo atormentaba… y tenía que comprender que era exactamente.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos después de mucho aquí les subo la tercera parte, la más larga de todos los capítulos, como saben agradezco todas sus sugerencias y comentarios n_n espero les haya gustado y disculpen por tardarme.<p>

El siguiente capítulo espero subirlo más pronto

¡se cuidan mucho!


	4. La fiesta

¡Hola!

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por subir tan tarde esta actualización pero es que como escribí en el perfil al estudiar otra carrera si es más complicado poder escribir espero les guste el capítulo, agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y sugerencias n_n

* * *

><p>Los correctores le habían dado una gran sorpresa a Yui.<p>

Al final el plan resultó ser un éxito . Todos los correctores se sentían muy orgullosos de que su idea tuvo un buen final.

Pero Yui quería saber que hicieron exactamente para terminar en su habitación y los miraba fijamente esperando le explicaran todos los detalles.

-"Bueno Yui verás…"

-"El plan surgió porque…"

-"El Profesor Inukai nos comento…"

-"Nos sorprendió a nosotros que…"

Los correctores nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo y Yui no les entendió nada más que unas palabras. Por eso Yui agitó sus manos para que la escucharan y dejaran de hablar al mismo tiempo -"Amigos de nuevo no les entendí nada"- decía mientras seguía agitando sus manos

Antes de que sus amigos intentaran explicarle nuevamente, Yui se les adelantó

-"Porque no me dicen tranquilamente y sin necesidad de hablar al mismo tiempo" – les sugirió

-"Porque de seguro Control va a querer ser el que hable primero como de costumbre "- se quejó Eco al saber lo que sería lo más probable que pasara.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Eco" – lo apoyó Fellow mientras que los otros correctores solo asintieron

-"Si yo soy el primero en hablar como dices Eco, es porque soy el líder de todos ustedes"- Control se sintió ofendido de que sus amigos tuvieran esa descripción de el por lo que aun molesto agregó-"Además a ustedes les falta iniciativa para comunicarse" –

Yui sabía que tenía que decir algo, por que sino ese comentario se convertiría en tema de debate y no creía que su habitación era el lugar más correcto para discutirlo .

-"¡Amigos! Todos me pueden explicar" – los correctores que momentos antes hablaron al mismo tiempo se quedaron viendo perplejos a Yui porque primero les sugiere que no hablen al mismo tiempo y ahora se los pide .- "Pero sin hablar al mismo tiempo" agrego la correctora al ver la cara de confusión de todos.

"En ese caso" sugirió IR" yo empiezo porque soy el primero que conociste y pensaba que los correctores con los que más convives debemos contar menos parte de la historia y ser los primeros en hablar después de mi que sean Rescue y Control , le seguirian Ante, Eco Fellow y Paz"- IR esperó a ver las reacciones de sus amigos y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con su sugerencia.

-"Me parece razonable" – dijo emocionada Yui de que por fin se pusieran de acuerdo sus amigos.

-"Todo comenzó cuando el profesor Inukai nos citó a todos los correctores para informarnos de una gran noticia"- empezó a relatar IR

-"Yo me encontraba en la playa con Ante , cuando el prisma de ambos parpadeo y el profesor nos pidió que nos presentaramos de inmediato a la reunión , yo no tenía idea de que se trataba pero Ante ya sabía que el profesor nos llamaría"- como de costumbre Control menciono que se encontraba haciendo en determinado momento.

-"El profesor se tardó en llegar y nosotros nos preguntábamos cual sería la noticia que nos daría"- agregó Rescue.

-"Que bien sigo yo"- dijo Eco que estaba esperando impaciente su turno

-"El profesor nos dijo que nos daría una sorpresa y resulto ser la habilidad de poder convivir en el mundo real y el mejor día para ponerlo a prueba sin duda sería en tu cumpleaños"- terminó de decir Eco muy emocionado por contar también parte del relato.

-"Por eso cuando terminó la reunión todos queríamos que pasaran esos 2 días , fui la primera en -abandonar la sala de juntas y lo primero que hice fue consultar el futuro aunque… no me dijo nada preciso…" – Aunque Ante no se lo había dicho a nadie el que no supiera nada de lo que les podría pasar le preocupaba demasiado pero no quería arruinarle la sorpresa.

-"Después de que el profesor nos dio el aviso , tu apareciste Yui y le dijiste a Synchro que querías pasar la tarde con nosotros , pero nosotros te queríamos sorprender y por eso se me ocurrió que debíamos evitar el que nos visitaras"- dijo Fellow muy orgulloso de que su plan resultara exitoso.

Control no se quería quedar atrás y darle todo el crédito de la idea a Fellow así que le tenía que aclarar a Yui que si todo resultó bien fue principalmente por la ayuda de Ai.- " Nosotros contactamos a la correctora Ai , le comentamos sobre el plan y ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos y fue cuando te avisamos a ti Yui"-

-"Y así fue como finalmente terminamos aquí contigo"- terminó de contar Paz

-"¿Entonces Ai sabía de la sorpresa?" –preguntó curiosa

-"En realidad no" - yo personalmente le pedí a la correctora Ai que pasara más tiempo contigo , pero no le di detalles precisos" – conto el líder

-"Entiendo" - dijo algo melancolica

-"También intentamos contactar a la correctora Haruna , pero no pudimos contactarla" – dijo Rescue al momento en que bajaba su mirada

-"Si… Haruna últimamente está muy ocupada y no siempre usa la computadora" – intento dar una excusa Yui sobre la evasiva de Haruna.

" y díganme amigos ¿no les afecta estar aquí en el mundo real?" – para evitar que siguieran hablando de Haruna Yui dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Como es un programa a prueba el profesor nos dijo que solo nos permitiría estar sin problemas 2 horas" – respondió rapidamente IR

"¿2 horas? ¡ Con razón estabas tan apurado IR! "- se sintió mal consigo misma de saber que se enojo con sus amigos y ellos que solo querían darle una sorpresa…

"Te pido me disculpes Yui si me porte grosero" – IR puso su cara de tristeza , esa cara que con solo verla provocaba que el mal humor se disipara.

"No fuiste grosero , solo fuiste mentiroso al decir que te encontrabas solo"- Yui le guiño un ojo como señal de que no estaba molesta al contrario ese era el mejor día de su vida

"Saben amigos nunca imaginé que un día vendrían a la casa y menos en mi cumpleaños, pero déjenme decirles que el tenerlos aquí a mi lado es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber pedido"-

"El profesor Inukai sin duda escogió el mejor día para poner a prueba el programa"- comentó muy alegre Rescue

"Le voy a agradecer eternamente al profesor Inukai por regalarme la compañía de todos ustedes mis queridos amigos hoy en mi día"- Dijo muy emocionada la cumpleañera.

"Por cierto Correctora Yui ¿a donde te gustaría ir?" – Control hablo nuevamente captando las miradas de todos los presentes.

"¿A dónde quisiera ir? – Preguntó muy confundida

"Si para festejar tu cumpleaños …" – Control aunque no lo menciono tenia muchos deseos de salir a conocer el mundo real y ver como reaccionaban las mujeres al verlo.

-"Hmm… Bueno… lo que pasa es que a diferencia de la red, aquí en mi mundo para ir a un lugar tienes que transportarte y muchos sitios cierran temprano" – y sintiéndose algo apenada agrego – "Además no tengo mucho dinero "

-"Comprendo… entoces otro día espero nos lleves a conocer tu mundo Yui"- [_Lástima será en otra ocasión]_ penso en sus adentros el líder de todos.

-"¡Claro que si amigos! Ahora que ya sé que pueden viajar a mi mundo sin ningún problema los llevaré de tour"

-" ¿Qué clase de idea fue esa Control? – le pregunto algo molesto IR al líder de los correctores – "Se supone que pasaríamos el día de hoy con Yui no iriamos de excursión ni nada parecido"- la cara de tristeza de hace unos momentos cambió radicalmente , hasta uno podría decir que salía vapor de la pequeña cabeza del corrector.

-" Estoy de acuerdo con Control y con IR al mismo tiempo" – comentó Eco -"Quisiera conocer este mundo tanto como todos ustedes pero el día de hoy esta dedicado especialmente a mi hermana"

"¡Eco!" – Muy emocionada Yui abrazó "a su hermano" que se se sonrojo al encontrarse en semejante situación.

-"Lo ideal será conocer este mundo cuando el profesor Inukai nos confirme que no hay riesgo para nosotros y sería apropiado que nos diseñe una vestimenta más apropiada."- Señaló Ante mientras observaba su prisma que en ese momento no emitia destello alguno.

Al escuchar el comentario de Ante y en especial la palabra _**riesgo**_ Yui se preguntaba a que clases de peligros se refería Ante … de inmedianto su felicidad se convirtió en frustración al no saber como reaccionaría si algo malo les sucediera a sus amigos.

-"Amigos… no había pensado en eso hasta ahorita que escuché a Ante pero… ¿Qué sintieron cuando llegaron al mundo real?"- les preguntó muy preocupada

-"Ahora que lo mencionas Yui… cuando llegamos me sentí muy extraño… sentí un dolor en mi cabeza… cerré los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrí me sentí nuevamente bien, eso pasó cuando viste esa luz." – le respondió pensativo Paz que en todo el tiempo de su creación no recordaba haber sentido semejante malestar.

-"A mi igual me pasó eso"- se escuchó decir a más de uno.

-"A eso amigos se le conoce como mareos."- les comentó preocupada Yui al saber que casi todos pasaron por lo mismo –" A veces suceden por movimientos bruscos me imaginó que fue por el cambio de lugar"

-"Vaya los humanos son muy frágiles".- comentó Rescue quien también sintió ese mareo .

-"Será cuestión de pedirle a profesor Inukai que corriga ese detalle."- sugirió Yui a los correctores.

Todos estaban tan emocionados de encontrarse con Yui en su habitación que no se daban cuenta que en lugar de 8 correctores parecía que solo había 7, ya que Synchro se encontraba tan callado que nadie notaba su ausencia o al menos eso parecía.

Synchro permanecía en sus propios pensamientos examinando minusociamente cada detalle del cuarto de Yui, no prestaba atención a los que los otros correctores decían ya que el se encontraba mirando el centro de estudios de Yui el cual usaba regularmente para dibujar, después se quedo mirando a la lámpara , al reloj en forma de gato que movía su cola a la par del segundero.

Después paso su vista al librero de Yui, el cual almacenaba en su mayoría títulos de mangas y uno que otro libro perteneciente a una enciclopedia, del librero se pasó a observar la computadora de Yui la cual se encontraba enfrente de la cama de Yui y finalmente centró su vista en la cama de Yui, la cual se veía realmente acogedora.

Sin duda la habitación de Yui se veía más grande cuando la observaba a través del monitor…¿ o quizás era porque se encontraban 9 seres en ese lugar en ese momento?…no lo sabía, pero a Synchro le pareció que podría quedarse observando esas 2 horas y aun así no podría terminar de guardar en su memoria todos los detalles.

* * *

><p>Mientras afuera del cuarto los padres de Yui preparaban los últimos detalles para cuando los amigos de su hija.<p>

El señor Kazuga preparaba un dip para la enorme cantidad de botana que habían comprado, y se sentía muy feliz de que su hija invitara a sus amigos a pasar la tarde en la casa, en lugar de irse a festejar su cumpleaños en otro lugar, con personas extrañas en lugares extraños.

Mientras que la señora Kazuga esperaba a que el pastel terminara de hornearse para decorarlo tal y como a Yui le gustaba con chispas en forma de estrellas. Al contrario de su esposo , ella si notó el cambio de expresión que puso su hija cuando mencionó la llamada de Haruna, y se preguntaba cual era el motivo por el que ambas amigas se distanciaran. Pero no diría nada, al menos no por ese día, quizás mañana si le preguntaría.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de la casa de los Kazuga , Haruna y sus amigos se dirigían a paso lento y en silencio hacia la casa de Yui. Haruna iba unos pasos más adelante que ellos, y no podía evitar recordar la conversación de momentos atrás.<p>

-"Chicos… hoy es el cumpleaños de Yui"- les recordó Haruna mientras el grupo salía de la función de cine a la que habían asistido en parejas.

Todos se callaron al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

-"Es cierto"- comentó Akiko – "Como hoy no tuvimos clases por ser sábado , se me olvidó felicitarla"- mencionó cabizbaja sintiéndose mal de tener que usar una excusa como esa.

-"Bueno, le podemos enviar un mensaje y la felicitamos entre todos"- sugirió Reiko de mala manera. Desde que Yui y ella habían platicado acerca del porque pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, Reiko la había tomado personalmente con Yui. No es que le desagradara , pero desde que Sayako les comentó que Yui pasaba mucho tiempo con Takashi, Reiko tenía miedo de perder a su Ichitaro.

Sayako las había convencido de que tuvieran cuidado ya que Yui al sentirse sola, podría malinterpretar la amabilidad de sus amigos con amor. Y con lo mucho que le había costado lograr que Ichitaro le confesara sus sentimientos…

-"Estamos muy cerca de la casa de Yui, podríamos pasar y felicitarla en persona"- dijo Takashi. Akiko y Reiko voltearon a verlo frenéticamente no podían creer lo que dijo , después de que por su cercanía con Yui pone en peligro su relación con Haruna.

-"Buena idea"- Ichitaro. Reiko lo miraba de una manera furtiva , daba miedo solo de ver su expresión de ira, hasta se podría decir que tenia la mandíbula apretada.

Para evitar una confrontación entre sus amigos Takashi agregó –" No creo nos tardemos más de 5 minutos solo la felicitamos y nos vamos"- dijo esto último muy rápidamente.

Todos asintieron, menos Reiko que no podía disimular su enojo al sentir que no la tomaron en cuenta… pero como iba Ichitaro no podía quedarse atrás . Fue así que emprendieron su destino hacia la casa de Yui.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, guardaron silencio en lo que se dirigían a la casa de su amiga, cada uno iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Haruna no podía creer que sus amigas se llevaran manera y todo por los celos de Reiko…

Ella no tenía motivos para ver a Yui como una rival… no que ella recordara…

* * *

><p>De nuevo en la casa de los Kazuga<p>

El señor Kazuga finalmente había terminado de preparar la mezcla y se dirigía a hablarle a su hija para decirle que bajara y probara el dip que tanto tiempo le había tomado en preparar , pero antes de que subiera, llamaron a la puerta.

-Toc. Toc- Se escuchó

El señor Kazuga se acercó casi corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla vio a Haruna sonriendo tiernamente . _""No cabe duda de que Haruna es una gran amiga, es un gran ejemplo de amistad, ella no podría llevar a mi querida hija por el mal camino""-_ pensaba el señor Kazuga mientras la veía.

-"Buenas Noches Señor Kazuga"- saludó muy respetuosamente inclinando su cabeza.

-"Buenas Noches"- saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Haruna! ¡Chicos! – les devolvió el saludo.-"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!¡Pasen esta es su casa! –

Antes de que Haruna preguntara por Yui, el señor Kazuga se adelantó en responder – "Haruna ya sabes donde encontrar a Yui, subiendo las escaleras el primer cuarto a la izquierda"- les señalo el camino hacia la segunda planta.

-"Gracias con su permiso"- respondió Haruna.

La señora Kazuga se asomó para ver a los chicos y saludarlos, pero a diferencia de su esposo no se acercó con ellos, desde la entrada de la cocina apoyada en el marco de la puerta los saludaba.

-"Buenas noches señora Kazuga"- le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo –

-"Buenas noches chicos sean bienvenidos"- les saludó mientras les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras,mientras desde abajo los señores Kazuga los observaban.

-"Tenía mucho de no venir a la casa de Yui"- dijo Akiko sonando triste una vez que comprobara que los padres de Yui no podían escucharla. Si le había dejado de hablar era porque no quería tener problemas con Reiko, ya que a ella la conocía desde muchos años atrás que a Yui.

Antes de llegar mientras subían , pudieron escuchar que unas voces se escuchaban desde la habitación.

-"Vaya… parece que Yui tiene compañía"- mencionó Reiko _"" Mejor para mi r así podemos quedarnos menos tiempo""-_ pensaba mientras se acercaban.

Yui estaba tan felíz de que sus amigos los correctores se encontraran con ella en el mundo real , que se olvidó completamente de la noción del tiempo, olvidó que sus padres se encontraban en la casa y también se olvidó de que Haruna la visitaría.

No se dieron cuenta que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y que ahora la puerta se encontraba abierta…

De repente los correctores se quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta de que alguien los veía muy sorprendida del otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡Haruna!"- Eco fue el primero en acercarse a saludar a la también correctora. El pequeño la abrazó efusivamente

Haruna le devolvió el abrazo no muy segura de si estaba soñando o de si eran ellos realmente .

Rescue y Ante se acercaron hacia Haruna quien las miraba sorprendida, incapaz de hablar.

-"¡Hola Haruna"!- la saludó Rescue.

-"Así es somos nosotros"- Ante le respondió a su pregunta.

-¡Chicos que alegría"!- Haruna pronuncio aun sorprendida por verlos ahí reunidos.

Los demás correctores se acercaron a saludarla.

Otras personas que se encontraban igual de sorprendidos eran los otros amigos , porque no se imaginaban encontrar a tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar. Los correctores no se habían dado cuenta de que Haruna no venia sola, ni siquiera Ante lo pudo predecir.

-¡Esta si es una fiesta!- dijo Takashi al ver a todos los amigos de Yui.

Takashi y los otros no tenían idea de que los amigos de Yui eran los mismísimos correctores de la red com.

-"¡Felicidades Yui!- Akiko fue la primera en entrar al cuarto y acercarse a felicitar a su amiga.

-"¡Akiko!"- exclamo Yui muy emocionada de ver a su no sabía que irían todos sus amigos a su casa , ella creía que como estaban molestos con ella ni siquiera le hablarían, pero al verlos ahí reunidos en su casa se dio cuenta de que ese día estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas.

-"Si que te la estás pasando muy bien Yui"- Akiko le dio un codazo al referirse a los correctores.

-"Vaya Yui no sabía que tenias tantos amigos"- le dijo Reiko mientras observaba a los correctores y se daba cuenta que en su mayoría eran hombres.

-" Y además tienes amigos muy atractivos"- le dijo Akiko en voz baja . mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

><p>Lejos de la fiesta y de ese continente Ai no podía concentrarse en sus estudios<p>

Ai se encontraba en su casa recostada muy pensativa, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Ella esperaba que fuera un día muy alegre y divertido, porque después de todo así es Yui, alegre y divertida, pero no imaginó verla tan triste y tampoco podía creer que Haruna dejara de hablarle por algo tan tonto como la "advertencia de una experta en temas de amor"

Le daba mucha tristeza que finalmente cuando Yui y ella se habían convertido en buenas amigas tuvo que irse lejos… y con lo difícil que le resultaba hacer amigos. Ai nunca dejaría de hablarle a su amiga solo porque alguien viene y se lo pide

Su amistad con Yui la cambio completamente, ahora era más alegre , con su mamá y con todas las personas en general . No dudaba en decir lo que pensaba.

Tenía curiosidad de saber en que terminaría el plan de los correctores porque aunque si bien Control no le dio detalles si le menciono que sería una gran sorpresa para Yui.

De seguro era algo muy especial para que tuvieran que recurrir a ella, la próxima vez que se vieran le preguntaría sobre esa "sorpresa".

Ai tenía más curiosidad de saber si el regalo que le dio a Yui le había gustado, ya que ella no acostumbraba a regalarle a nadie y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de que no era de su agrado.

No hace mucho tiempo el profesor Inukai les había obsequiado un dispositivo a las correctoras para que si hacían una compra en línea pudieran transportar ese objeto a su mundo sin necesidad de esperar a que les llegara por paquetería .

Ai no era de comprar cosas y menos por internet, pero el paquete que le regaló que tenía forma de libro, no era exactamente un libro sino, un artbook de la serie favorita de Yui.

_-""Creo que mañana le hablaré a Yui para saber si le gusto su regalo""- _fue el ultimo pensamiento de Ai antes de ponerse a repasar sus apuntes porque presentaría la semana entrante.

* * *

><p>Yui se sonrojó al escuchar a Akiko hablar así de sus amigos.<p>

-"´¿Por qué nunca nos habías presentado a tus amigos?"- le preguntó Ichitaro

-"Y no solo eso, tienes amigos de diferentes edades como ese viejito de ahí"- Takashi señaló a Paz

-"¿viejito?"- Paz se señalo a si mismo.

-"Aunque parece que la única que si los conoce es Haruna"- dijo Reiko con un aire de molestia en su voz .

-" Es que nos conocimos en la red… un día que fuimos Yui y yo a un sitio de comics"- Haruna le respondió algo incomoda.

-"Tienes amigos muy interesantes Yui"- Hidetoshi que no acostumbraba a platicar de más , le comentó sorprendiendo a la misma Akiko.

-"Además de nosotros claro está"- agregó Akiko

-"Bueno ¿ porqué no nos presentas a tus amigos?"- le pregunto Takashi a la cumpleañera.

-"Ehh…"- Yui no había pensado en eso … no les podría decir que sus amigos eran los correctores de la red com… porque así tendría que decirles sobre su identidad secreta y además también podría verse afectada Haruna.

-"Yo los presentaré"- se ofreció Haruna al ver como su amiga se veía nerviosa.

-"Amigos les presento a nuestros compañeros de clase en orden de izquierda a derecha : Takashi Fuji, Akiko Yanagi, Reiko Kan'onzaki, Ichitaro Ishikawa y Hidetoshi Kobayashi.

-"Mucho gusto"- dijeron los correctores.

Haruna sabía que los correctores no podían usar sus nombres de pila porque los podrían reconocer, así que sabía que tenía que cambiarles las identidades.

-"Les presento a nuestros amigos que acostumbran a usar alias en lugar de sus nombres pero les diré sus verdaderos nombres, de izquierda a derecha: Luna conocida como Ante, Enzo conocido como Synchro, Armando conocido como Paz, Elsa conocida como Rescue, Yamil conocido como Eco, Irwin conocido como Fallow , Luis conocido como Control y el robot que lleva Fellow digo Irwin es un prototipo del corrector I.R" – termino de presentarlos Haruna.

-"Dices que¿ los conociste en una convención de comics?… con razón usan los nombres de los correctores de la red"- dijo Ichitaro después de analizar sus alias.

Los correctores se sorprendieron de la facilidad de Haruna para crearles nuevas identidades, no habían pensado en ese detalle de cambiarse los nombres porque supuestamente solo verían a Yui.

-¡"Lo sabía son todos extranjeros!"- dijo Takashi . -"Sus nombres y apariencia los delatan"- parecía muy sorprendido de saber que Yui pudiera tener amistad con extranjeros .

-"¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!"- Akiko les dijo de la manera más respetuosa ya que quería causar una buena impresión .

-"A nosotros nos gustan los cómics, por eso es que tenemos diferentes edades y somos más varones que damas"- Control quería ser el primero en hablar y ya que les habían inventado nuevas identidades y "preferencias" quería incluso creérselo el mismo.

-"Somos grandes seguidores de los correctores"- Fellow también al igual que su líder quería sonar los más convincente posible.

-"Se nota , ya que incluso usan un prisma como ellos"- les dijo Reiko ya no sonando molesta y olvidando que habían pasado más de 5 minutos y aun seguían en la casa de Yui.

El señor Shin'ichi Kasuga tocó a la puerta para avisar que iba a entrar a dejar los bocadillos , pudo escuchar como su hija y sus amigos platicaban amenamente. Se sentía muy feliz por su hija.

Pero al abrir la puerta el señor Shin'ichi se quedó sin palabras al ver que eran más de 6 personas las que se encontraban en el cuarto de su hija.

-"Ehh.. Yui… hija"- el señor Kasuga no sabía cómo llamar la atención de todos en especial la de su hija.

Todos vieron al señor Kasuga y de nuevo Yui sintió pánico al no saber que decir por la presencia de los correctores.

-"Hola papá…" – no sabía que decir porque su padre se veía muy serio, algo extraño en él.

De pronto Synchro se sintió muy nervioso al conocer al papá de Yui _""Así que es el papá de Yui""… ""pero ¿porque me siento así de solo saber que ese señor es el padre de Yui?... Siento como batallo para pasar saliva…""_

-"Este… te traje la botana y el dip para acompañarlos"

-"Gracias señor Kazuga se ve delicioso"- Takashi se acercó a ayudarlo con la bandeja.

-"Regreso enseguida voy por los vasos y los refrescos"- pero apenas y empezaba a caminar cuando Takashi le habló al señor -"Espero yo lo ayudo"- le ofreció ayudarlo de nuevo. El señor

Shin'ichi asintió.

Haruna al ver la cara de confusión de Yui se acercó a ella

-"Yui tranquila , será mejor que les expliques a los correctores como deben actuar frente a tus padres y cuando regrese tu papá nosotros bajaremos al comedor para que tengas tiempo de hablar con ellos."- le aconsejó para tranquilizarla un poco.

-"Gracias Haruna"- se sentía más tranquila ahora que Haruna la iba a apoyar –"Siempre piensas en todo"

-"Por eso somos amigas Yui"- Haruna le sonrió. Yui le devolvió la sonrisa.

El señor Shin'ichi y Takashi regresaban con los vasos y refrescos .

-"Señor Kasuga que le parece si mejor vamos abajo a comer, para no ensuciar la habitación de Yui"- le sugirió Haruna.

""_Que linda muchacha preocupándose por la limpieza"" -_"Me parece buena idea además así todos podrán sentarse"- decía mientras miraba a los correctores. _""Cuando habrán llegado esas personas que ni me di cuenta""_

Haruna y sus amigos seguían al señor Kasuga . Mientras que los correctores miraban a Yui esperando les indicara que hacer.

-"Amigos, antes de que bajemos hay algo que quiero pedirles"-

-"Dinos Yui de que se trata"- le pregunto Rescue.

-"Como verán Haruna les acaba de crear nuevas identidades, así que mientras vengan al mundo real sigan usando esos nombres en lugar de los suyos"-

Todos asintieron.

-"Si mis padres les preguntan como entraron a la casa, yo les diré que salí al parque y que los encontré camino a visitarme y los invité a pasar, pero como ellos estaban muy ocupados no quería distraerlos y los quería presentar a ustedes después de que Haruna llegara"- y agregó- "Por cierto I.R te pediría que no hablaras porque les parecería extraño que un robot pueda conversar y mi padre al ser un desarrollador se interesaría por ti y no quiero que les pase nada malo"- parecía más una súplica que un favor.

-"No te preocupes Yui , haremos exactamente lo que nos pides"- le comento Synchro. Sin saber el motivo a Synchro la idea de convivir con los creadores de Yui le agradaba en lo absoluto. Quería e saber cómo eran exactamente ellos.

Y fue así que los correctores estando de acuerdo en tomar una segunda identidad se dispusieron a seguir a Yui al primer nivel de la casa.

Pero… el tiempo pasaba…. Las 2 horas casi terminaban… y nadie recordaba que tenían un límite de tiempo para la fase experimental…

¿Qué pasaría si no regresaban a la red?

Quizás se borrarían… o quizás no… el tiempo lo diría …

* * *

><p>Bueno por fin subo la continuación después de mucho tiempo… les pido me disculpen por abandonar tanto tiempo el fic… u_u ya tengo las continuaciones solo me falta pasarlas a la computadora porque las escribí en la libreta.<p>

Espero les guste y ya saben les mando un gran saludo y espero se encuentren muy bien.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Nota : Los nombres que les puse a los correctores son de los actores de doblaje versión latina aunque no todos llevan los nombres de los actores que interpretaron su papel, como con Eco que es una actriz de doblaje en un lugar de un actor.

¡Cuídense!


	5. Despedidas

Esta vez como lo prometí me tarde menos en subir el capítulo, bueno miento me tarde más de un mes pero eso sí; menos de un año . Aunque cada vez escribo más largos los capítulos y por lo mismo no los subo hasta quedar a gusto , además escribo otras 3 historias al mismo tiempo y quiero darle la misma importancia a las 3 y subirlas si se puede el mismo día… por lo que retraso nuevamente las actualizaciones .

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan demasiado a seguir con la historia .

Siento que le faltó algo más a este capítulo.

Por cierto muchas gracias a :

**Shi P Dream** : Agradezco tus comentarios. Que bueno que te guste el que no ponga pura felicidad, no tengo nada en contra de Reiko, pero tiene más carácter aparte de Ai .Ya verás como si sale Sayako… y a lo mejor y hasta le echa un ojo a Control… o Synchro… quien sabe.

**HolyBlack ** : Gracias por leer mis fics, y gracias por tu hermosa amistad . Lo sé me tarde mucho… pero fue menos de un año ¿es una ganancia no crees? NTC

**Javi : **Que bueno que te gustara el fic. Agradezco tus comentarios y gracias por leer el fic

A los que no dejan review pero la leen : Gracias por sus "hits" eso me indica que si les gusta y espero la sigan y dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias

Por cierto… ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Ante y Control? Porque también tenia o mejor dicho tengo planeado incluirla pero no tanto como Yui/Synchro . Pero les pido primero su opinión.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Yui había decidido que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.<p>

No te preocupes Yui, haremos lo que nos pides- dijo Synchro.

Gracias amigos- les sonrió con la misma actitud alegre de siempre- Ahora bajemos o sospecharan de nosotros.

El señor Kasuga entró a la cocina mientras que Haruna y los demás aguardaban en el comedor.

Se acerco muy alterado a su esposa y sin titubeos le exclamó :

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño!- Le gritaba a su esposa que estaba a corta distancia de él. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- le preguntaba mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos aun llenas de betún.

-No lo creerás cuando te lo diga-el parecía un niño rogando por atención - Y yo que pensaba que nuestra Yui nos tenía la suficiente confianza. Sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos. Pronunció unas palabras incomprensibles para ella que tenía sus oídos aun tapados.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó mientras se destapaba sus oídos , sin saber de qué le hablaba su marido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando subí a llevarles las botanas a los chicos?-

Su esposa asintió recordando como lo había visto salir de la cocina cargando una bandeja en su mano.

-Bueno pues cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de nuestra niña me llevé el susto de mi vida , al ver que había otros sujetos adentro de su cuarto – Negando con la cabeza agregó : No puedo creerlo.

¿Otros sujetos? – pregunto confundida su esposa aun sin comprender del todo a su esposo.

-Había más de 6 personas en la habitación de mi niña , al parecer son más grandes que ella, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, no tengo idea de cuando llegaron, ni tampoco de cómo entraron…-

-Quizás usaron la escalera y …. – El señor Shinichi trataba de descubrir la manera en que ingresaron, pero más bien hablaba con el mismo.

Su esposa lo miraba en silencio escuchando las teorías de su marido. El se volvió a mirarla.

-Eso es lo que yo también me pregunto.

Ella lavó sus manos en el fregadero, quitando todo rastro de betún de ellas, tomó una toalla y las secó. Salió de lacocina para acercarse al comedor y al igual que su esposo se asustó al ver a rostros desconocidos.

-¡Hola Señora Kasuga!- saludaron a una sola voz los correctores al ver a la madre de su amiga. Antes de bajar Yui les había enseñado unas frases elementales como saludar y dar gracias.

-Hola amigos de Yui- les devolvió el saludo más calmada. A diferencia de su marido no le parecían personas sospechosas , sino todo lo contrario bien educadas.

Yui sabía que tenía que presentar a los correctores a sus padres antes de que le interrogaran sobre ellos.

-Mamá, Papá- Yui se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sus padres. – Disculpen por no avisarles cuando llegaron mis amigos y por subirlos a la habitación sin consultarles , pero como estaban ocupados no quise molestarlos

_Espero que esto funcione_ se decía a si misma Yui, ya que no era muy hábil para mentir.

-Les quiero presentar a mis otros amigos… a ellos los conocí en la red com , en un sitio de cómics. Sus padres la miraban atentos.

-Ellos son seguidores de los correctores , cuando los conocí nos llevamos bien de inmediato y cuando se enteraron de que se aproximaba mi cumpleaños , acordaron en visitarme ya que los 7 viven en la misma región .

-La chica de cabello rubio se llama Elsa, la otra chica se llama Luna, el pequeño de cabello fucsia se llama Yamil y es vecino de Elsa; el chico de cabello celeste se llama Irwin y el señor de al lado es su tío Armando , el chico de cabello morado se llama Enzo y el otro chico de cabello azul se llama Luis-.

_Menos mal que no me equivoque en los nombres_

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijeron al unísono los correctores.

El señor Kasuga no se veía muy convencido y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-La mayoría son estudiantes universitarios. Elsa estudia enfermería, Luna estudia belleza , Enzo estudia para abogado, Luis es modelo , Irwin estudia para comunicólogo y trabaja en el negocio de verduras de su tío Armando. Yamil estudia el último año de primaria, y el año que viene ingresa a secundaria.

Yui suspiró profundamente al terminar de contar las ocupaciones de sus amigos.

_-Al menos estar personas no son mala influencia para mi hija_ – respiró más tranquilo el señor al saber el origen de esas amistades.

-Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes a esta su casa- les ofreció la señora kasuga , igual de tranquila que su esposo al saber quiénes eran.

-Gracias Señora Kasuga- respondieron nuevamente a una sola vez los correctores.

_-Esos amigos de Yui hasta parecen robots… siempre respondiendo al mismo tiempo _decía Takashi.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos es hora de cenar-

Tuvieron que sacar la mesa de la cocina ya que no había suficiente espacio en el correctores se sentaron junto a Yui en el comedor con una capacidad de 8 personas, mientras que en la mesa de la cocina se sentaron los 6 amigos de Yui.

La cena consistió en pizza rellena con : champiñones ,tomate, pepperoni, queso gouda , pimiento verde, salchicha, jamón y queso crema . Para acompañar se sirvió Fettucini Alfredo con queso añejo espolvoreado, y fajitas de pollo. El postre consistió en nieve sabor galleta Oreo y otra de sabor caramelo.

Los padres de Yui habían comprado de más porque sabían que era la comida favorita de su hija y para buena suerte todos alcanzaron su ración.

Todos estaban completamente satisfechos con tal menú de comida. Pero aun faltaba lo más importante :El pastel de cumpleaños.

Todo pasó tan rápido . Ni los correctores , ni Yui recordaron que el tiempo máximo que les permitió el profesor Inukai había sido de 2 horas.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Yui.

Al leer el nombre que apareció en la pantalla del celular , Yui sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que se trataba del Profesor Inukai.

Sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de la mesa y entró a la cocina a atender la llamada.

-¿Hola?- saludó nerviosa.

¿Yui? – la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba extraña - .Habla el Profesor Inukai te llamo para saber si todo está en orden.

-Así es - respondió más tranquila –. Por cierto Profesor, le quería agradecer por desarrollar ese programa y permitir que los chicos me visitaran el día de hoy.

-El programa aun está a prueba y los correctores ya sobrepasaron el límite permitido de 2 horas . Llevan alrededor de 3 horas con 45 minutos…- la voz del Profesor se entrecortó. Sonaba demasiado preocupado.

El Profesor siguió hablando.

-Aun no se qué consecuencias pueden presentar transcurrido ese tiempo, pero te pido de favor de Yui que les informes que deben regresar antes de las 4 horas.

Yui se sintió como una boba ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar que sus amigos no debían exceder el tiempo permitido? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos?

-Discúlpeme Profesor – la voz de Yui sonaba quebrada – por ser tan descuidada , de inmediato les diré.

Te lo agradezco mucho – la voz del Profesor se corto - … ¿Yui?

-¿Si Profesor? .

-Feliz Cumpleaños .

-Gracias Profesor. Hasta luego – Yui colgó el celular, salió de la cocina para reunirse con sus amigos y pasarles el mensaje.

Al llegar al comedor, vio que los correctores platicaban con sus otros amigos, al verlos tan sonrientes no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma por ser tan irresponsable al poner sus vidas en peligros.

Synchro era el único que era no platicaba.

Desde que Yui se alejó al sonar ese pequeño artefacto ,el pudo observar que Yui palideció al oír la música proveniente de dicho aparato. No quitaba la mirada al sitio donde Yui se encontraba.

Al ver regresar a Yui, para su asombro observo que los ojos de la correctora se veían rojos .

-¿Pasa algo Yui? - pregunto Synchro.

-Era el Profesor Inukai- le respondió en un tono bajo pero comprensible. Los correctores dejaron de hablar al escuchar su nombre.

Incluso I.R que había permanecido casi inmóvil todo ese tiempo , no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de más.

-¿Por qué se callaron?- les pregunto curiosa Reiko, al reinar el silencio en el comedor.

-¿Le paso algo a ese profesor Anubai? – preguntó Takashi.

Haruna se rio entre dientes al oír como Takashi le cambió el nombre a su tío.

-Eh…- Yui no sabía que decir – El se encuentra en perfecto estado… me preguntó por el tiempo.

¿Te llamó para preguntarte por el tiempo?- preguntó sorprendida Akiko -. Que persona tan extraña…

-Es que me quedó de hablar hace 2 horas y se demoró más tiempo del permitido-

Los correctores al igual que Haruna sabían de que hablaba Yui, pero sus padres como sus amigos no tenían idea de lo que significaba su comentario.

-Amigos- dijo Yui . Ella miraba profundamente a los correctores esperando comprendieran que debían marcharse de inmediato.

-Yui- habló Rescue - Nos tenemos que retirar.

¿Ya se van todos?- les preguntó el señor Kasuga -Pero si aun no han probado el pastel que mi flamante esposa preparó .

-Entonces lo comeremos y nos iremos- respondió Fellow ansioso de probar el tan esperado pastel. Desde que Yui les habló del pastel, Fellow tenía curiosidad de saber el porque lo hacía tan importante.

-Claro, después de cantar las mañanitas- habló Haruna.

Yui les había dicho a una velocidad kilométrica antes de bajar al comedor que antes de comer el pastel se acostumbra a cantarle al festejado. Para la suerte de todos ellos la letra no era muy difícil de recordar.

-Entonces cantaremos las mañanitas , comeremos el pastel que su flamante esposa preparó y después nos iremos -sugirió Control impaciente de poder cantar las famosa canción.

La señora Kazuga se dirigió a la cocina su esposo iba detrás de ella. No tardaron mucho en regresar. Ella salió con unos platos desechables y su esposo iba cargando el pastel . Lo puso justo enfrente de Yui.

-Yui es hora de encender las velas- el padre de la festejada colocaba 2 velas, una de ellas tenía el numero 16 y la otra vela era de un personaje de moda.

El padre encendió las velas y todos empezaron a cantar :

_"Felíz Cumpleaños a ti"_

_" Felíz Cumpleaños a ti "_

_"Felíz Cumpleaños querida Yui_"

-Hija , ya sabes la foto del recuerdo- dijo su mamá

-¡No se te olvide pedir un deseo Yui!- le gritó Akiko.

-¡Es verdad! – su padre remarcó.

-Quizás un novio… - Reiko susurro. Akiko y Haruna la escucharon y le hicieron mala cara.

Yui no tardo mucho en saber que pediría de deseo ese año :

Que sus amigos los correctores pudieran ir a su mundo sin problemas.

_Por favor ,que se cumpla mi deseo de cumpleaños de este año_ Yui decía mientras con la mirada veía a sus amigos ,definitivamente quería verlos de nuevo.

Yui cerró sus ojos y sopló a las velas mientras visualizaba su deseo cumplido

Su padre le tomo la foto mientras soplaba las velas. Los correctores ahora comprendían a que se refería Yui con que era "especial el pastel"

Se escucharon aplausos de los padres y amigos de Yui . Los correctores los imitaron y también aplaudieron.

-¡Muchas Felicidades Yui!- decían sus amigos y los correctores

-¡Felicidades hija! -dijeron sus padres.

Yui les dio a cada uno de los presentes una rebanada del pastel que su madre preparó: Como el señor kasuga les había dicho sabía muy delicioso.

Los correctores comieron apresuradamente y se levantaron de la mesa

-Muchas gracias señores Kasuga- les agradecía Ante de parte de todos. Los otros correctores inclinaron su cabeza respetuosamente.

-Espero nos vuelvan a visitar- les respondió la madre de Yui.

-¡Hasta luego Haruna!- se despedía Rescue levantando su mano.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!- se despedía de ellos, sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Los voy a acompañar a despedirlos a la puerta- les dijo Yui a sus padres . Pero en realidad, Yui iba a sacar la laptop de su padre; que se encontraba cerca del comedor, para que se pudieran transportar a la red.

Sin que se dieran cuenta , Yui tomó la laptop de su padre. Se alejaron un poco de la entrada, pero no tan lejos, para que nadie los viera desaparecer.

Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que sus amigos cumplieran las 4 horas y como se lo prometió al profesor Inukai debía cerciorarse de que llegaran a tiempo.

-Amigos; su visita fue el mejor regalo que he recibido- dijo quedamente la festejada.

-Yui muchas gracias- dijo Fellow - El otro año sin falta vendré.

-Nos tenemos que retirar, pero te agradecemos el que nos dejaras pasar el día contigo- comentó Rescue

-Me divertí mucho- decía Eco.

-Espero nos veamos pronto – dijo Ante un poco decepcionada de que no tuviera oportunidad de consultar en el mundo real.

-Que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más- agregó Paz .- De tanto cumplir un día tendrás el cabello de el mismo color que el mío.

-Espero regresemos pronto – mencionó Control.

Se había acabado el tiempo permitido, y sin embargo, Synchro no supo aprovecharlo, porque era la primera vez que les cronometraban el tiempo y no se imagino que éste pasara tan rápido. Si se hubieran encontrado en la red aun dispondrían de tiempo y podría haber hecho todo lo que tenía planeado.

Sabía que vería a Yui en la red ; pero lo que en realidad Synchro quería era poder visitarla nuevamente en el mundode ella, sin ninguna obligación como correctores. Solamente pasar un tiempo juntos.

Yui los abrazó a todos dejando de nuevo a Synchro al final , porque era el que permanecía más alejado de todos.

-Synchro me dio mucho gusto que vinieras- le dijo Yui mientras lo abrazaba -. ¿pero porque estabas tan callado?

-Eh… este-Synchro no podía decirle que la mayor parte del tiempo la estaba mirando.

-Me imagino que el estuvieran mis padres y los chicos no les dio libertad de hablar ¿verdad? – les preguntó en general , sin darle tiempo a Synchro ,de responder.

-La verdad, es que si… - dijo Eco

-Al menos ustedes si podían moverse… - se quejaba I.R – Yo tuve que comer a escondidas, y en realidad solo probé un poco.

-Lo siento mucho I.R – se disculpaba Yui aunque no tuviera nada de culpa.

-Espero Yui que no sea la única vez que te visitemos- le dijo pensativo Synchro.

-Lo mismo espero yo; verlos de nuevo y llevarlos a conocer mi mundo- les prometió Yui

-Bueno amigos, ya es hora de que se vayan- les decía mientras consultaba la hora en la laptop.

Los correctores formaron un círculo cerca de Yui que sostenía la laptop y enseguida ella dio acceso al link de la red y mientras pulsaba la tecla Enter se despedía de ellos

¡Hasta luego amigos!

¡Hasta luego Yui!

Una luz no tan intensa se manifestó en ese momento, al igual que cuando llegaron y en un parpadeo sus amigos ya no estaban a su lado.

_Ya se fueron… espero lleguen bien; me sentiré culpable si algo les llegara a suceder…_

Yui entró a su casa y no pudo ocultar la tristeza que reflejaba en su rostro

-¿Te sientes mal hija? – le preguntó su mamá

No, es sólo que… no me gustan las despedidas. No era una mentira lo que le respondió.

Haruna, Akiko, Reiko, Takashi, Hidetoshi e Ichitaro estaban sentados en el comedor. Yui se sentó al lado de Akiko.

-Oye Yui..- Akiko le llamó .- Esos amigos tuyos, se ven buenas gentes , que bueno que tengas amigos que ,compartan gustos en común contigo.

-Sí, son muy especiales- le respondió Yui esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Además tus amigos son guapísimos!.

-¿Tu crees?

-Sí, en especial ese chico de cabello morado… ¿Enzo verdad?-

-Eh… si Enzo.

-Por cierto… - Akiko se acercó a hablarle al oído para que sus padres no pudieran escucharla - . ¿Te gusta uno de tus amigos?

-¡Akiko!- repuso Yui .- ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Bueno, … es que me di cuenta de que ese chico Enzo… no dejaba de verte…- Akiko le dio un suave codazo a suamiga.

Yui se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Solo somos amigos! – se apresuró a decir

-Solo decía , jejeje- Akiko intentaba disculparse por su comportamiento de hace días cuando dejó de hablarle a Yui solo por no molestar a Reiko.

-Creo que nosotros también nos retiramos- dijo Takashi. Él, al igual que Control tenía la costumbre de hablar por todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió con algo de aspereza en su voz Reiko.

-Tienen razón, ya es tarde- dijo el padre de Yui -. Pero si quieren pueden quedarse.

-Muchas gracias señor Shin'ichi- contestó Haruna , Ichitaro y Hidetoshi nos acompañaran primero a nosotras y luego ellos se irán a sus casas.

-Que chicos tan caballerosos- dijo la señora Sakura . Ese comentario le trajo recuerdos de su noviazgo con su actual esposo.

-Gracias por venir – les dijo Yui. Se sentía feliz de saber que aun la consideraban su amiga, después de la pláticaentre ella y Reiko.

-Espero nos visiten nuevamente-

-Gracias por todo- respondieron el grupo de 6 amigos.

-¡Nos vemos Yui! – se despidió Haruna acercándose a abrazarla.

-Hasta luego Haruna- le respondió Yui mientras le devolvía el gesto.

El grupo de amigos salió de la casa y Yui los acompañó a despedirlos.

Sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de su hija, se sentían felices de ver la cantidad de gente que la apreciaba. En especial su padre Shin'ichi

Esta vez cuando Yui entró a la casa su cara mostraba una sonrisa.

Sin duda era el mejor día de su vida. Esperaba que todo resultara así de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Los correctores llegaron a la red enteros y sin ningún problema.<p>

El profesor Inukai los esperaba en la sala de juntas.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó Eco

-Eco ¿te pasa algo? – el profesor se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al más pequeño del grupo.

-No. –el profesor Inukai lo examinaba detenidamente. –Solo que me alegra verlo aquí.

-De todas maneras debo examinarlos a cada uno, y asegurarme de que no tengan un problema.

¿Sintieron algo cuando llegaron al mundo real?- les preguntó mientras seguía examinando a Eco.

-En palabras de Yui, experimentamos algo llamado "mareo" – le contaba Rescue los síntomas de dicha condición.

-Dijo Yui que usted podía arreglar ese detalle- dijo Synchro.

-Espero que si lo haga Profesor, porque la verdad fue muy molesto- agregó Control aun recordando la sensación de ese padecimiento.

-Me temo que no lo hare- les contestó el profesor.

¿Por qué no profesor? – preguntó I.R sorprendido.

-Por que eso. El sentir mareos- el tono del profesor cambio a uno más calmado.- Es parte ,de ser un humano.

Continuo hablando al ver las miradas fijas en él

-Eso es lo que yo quiero. Que aprendan a vivir y sentir como humanos.

Todos los correctores guardaron silencio, asimilando las palabras del profesor. No seria un simple experimento. Seria una realidad.

-Veo que se encuentran bien- el profesor bostezó – Esa era mi mayor preocupación-

-Entonces me retiro- el profesor se veía muy agotado, pero satisfecho con el resultado. Los correctores vieron como desapareció.

-Correctores- Empezó a decir Control-. Como su líder les ordeno que se retiren a sus lugares a descansar.

Sin decir nada más cada uno se fue a su lugar de descanso .

Cada uno de ellos iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Sobre la experiencia de haber visitado el mundo real . La idea de regresar nuevamente no se veía lejana. La emoción les acortaba las palabras.

* * *

><p>Synchro recordaba lo hermosa que se veía Yui. De algo se dio cuenta… Yui se veía distinta en la red a como era en la vida real .<p>

Si en la red ella se veía llena de energía y con un brillo, esa imagen era totalmente opacada por la verdadera Yui.

_Espero que en mi próxima visita al menos pueda hablar más. _

Synchro esperaba pedirle al profesor que programara su siguiente visita lo mas pronto posible .

_Yui. Dentro de poco te veré y no seré el mismo de hoy_

Los correctores esperarían su siguiente visita. La red com y el mundo real ¿Cuál preferirán los correctores?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno este el final de este capítulo . Les pido una disculpa por tardarme en subirla . Espero les haya gustado. En el otro capítulo saldrá Ai. No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos subiré , pero espero terminar la historia como la tengo planeada.<p>

Les agradezco sus sugerencias y comentarios para cambiar o mejorar la historia.


	6. Visita inolvidable

Yui no podía conciliar el sueño.

Después de que se fueron sus amigos – los humanos- intentó comunicarse con los correctores, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Para hacer más tiempo, ayudó a limpiar la cocina y puso la basura en el contenedor. Aun así, aunque se ocupó alrededor de una hora con la limpieza. No obtuvo respuesta cuando volvió a intentarlo por tercera ocasión.

Probó a llamarle al Profesor Inukai. Sin embargo, tampoco atendió su llamada.

"_Si fuera algo malo ya me hubieran llamado . Dicen que las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar. De seguro están muy ocupados y se les olvidó llamarme. Solo espero que se encuentren bien, me sentiría fatal si algo les llegara a pasar por mi culpa…_

…_Contol, Rescue, Ante, Eco, Synchro, Follow, Paz, IR, amigos…"_

Con este último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

/

El reloj despertador sonó. Yui había olvidado apagarlo la noche anterior.

Pero en lugar de apagarlo de mala gana, como solía hacerlo. Se levantó de inmediato, y sin ningún rastro de sueño, aunque se hubiera desvelado.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue intentar comunicarse con sus amigos. Por medio de su com com ubicó a IR.

-¡Hola Yui! – la saludó el corrector.

-¡IR!- Yui no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de alegría brotaran de sus ojos-.¡Estás bien!

-Estamos bien.

-Me tenían muy preocupada- dijo entre sollozos.

-Discúlpame Yui, por no responderte.

IR le contó como llegaron, y lo que el profesor Inukai les contó sobre hacer realidad el sueño de poder convivir con los humanos, aunque sin dejar de sufrir como ellos.

-Que alegría- dijo Yui tras escuchar a su pequeño amigo -. Bueno, eso de los sufrimientos no me da alegría. El profesor Inukai debería de corregirlo ya que los mareos son muy molestos.

- El maestro dice, que si queremos vivir con los humanos; debemos aprender a vivir como ellos. Hablando del maestro Inukai. Me pidió si podías venir en la tarde a la red. A las 17: 00 horas de tu mundo.

-Claro,ahí estaré.

-Bueno Yui. Nos vemos.

-Hasta el rato.

IR se desvaneció dejando a Yui sola.

Yui miró el reloj de su despertador. Eran las 8:45.

-¿Qué hora me dijo?- se preguntó Yui mientras bostezaba.- ¿Las 17 horas?

-Todavía falta mucho- dijo tras estirarse de brazos-. Es domingo…, así que dormiré un rato más.

Se acurrucó en su cama, y a diferencia de unas horas atrás, cayó dormida profundamente.

/

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?- sugirió el señor Kasuga mientras desayunaban. Eran las 11 de la mañana. A esa hora se acostumbraba a desayunar los domingos. Su padre preparó hot cakes*con forma de corazones.

-Claro, cariño- respondió de inmediato su esposa.

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada la todavía cumpleañera mientras bañaba sus hot cakes con jarabe de maple. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con su papá y mamá al cine. Por lo general, su padre era quién la acompañaba. Al igual que Yui , su padre prefería ver películas de acción, ciencia ficción y cambio su mamá, prefería ver ; románticas, comedia y drama.

-Checa las funciones, hija- le pidió su mamá.

Yui tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa de la cocina ; apresurándose a buscar en la sección de cine. Mientras revisaba la sección , buscó una película que fuera tipo familiar esperando fuera del agrado de sus padres.

-¿De que tipo les gustaría ver?- les preguntó al ver la cantidad de películas que se exhibían.

-La que tu decidas hija- dijo su mamá.

Yui eligió ver una película de un famoso mago con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente –la historia de sus hijos estudiando en la escuela de magia y hechicería -. La función comenzaba a las dos, y la película duraba alrededor de dos horas. Estaba segura a sus padres les encantaría. Yui miró su reloj ; apenas iba a ser mediodía. Calculó que para las cinco estarían de regreso.

-Listo, voy a cambiarme- les anunció tras terminar de desayunar. Sus padres la vieron salir apresurada rumbo a su habitación.

La señora Sakura se preguntaba cuantos años más tendría el gusto de ver a su hija felíz de acompañarlos a _ellos,_ sus padres en lugar de preferir a sus amigos o un chico.

_Un día eso pasará… pero hasta que ese día llegue, debo atesorar el tiempo que pase con mi única hija._

/

Yui llegó a la sala de los correctores pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

Después de ver la función, sus padres compraron unos helados y regresaron de inmediato a la casa, ya que su padre tenía que terminar el proyecto en el que trabajaba.

Para suerte de Yui el profesor Inukai aun no llegaba. Sus compañeros correctores platicaban su experiencia en el mundo real.

-No me fue tan bien- se lamentaba IR-. No pude comer, ni siquiera moverme.

-No sabía que pudieran comer- les comentó Yui sorprendida-. Por un momento pensé que rechazarían la comida.

-La comida no tenía sabor- declaró Synchro

-¿De verdad?

-Y yo…, que ansiaba conocer el sabor de la tarta de cumpleaños- resopló Follow.

-Estoy corrigiendo esos detalles- habló el profesor mientras caminaba hacia ellos llevará unos días modificarlos y hasta entonces podrán visitar el mundo real de nuevo.

-Profesor Inukai- los correctores y Yui se pusieron de pie.

-¿Una semana real dice?- preguntó Eco-. ¿Cuánto dura una semana?

-Una semana dura siete días.- respondió Yui.

-¿Siete días?- Eco contaba en voz alta los números con la ayuda de sus dedos.

-El otro domingo podrán viajar a la red- dijo su creador.

-Menos mal- repuso aliviado Eco-. Creí que se refería a una semana de la red.

-Yui, quisiera pedirte un favor- el profesor se dirigió a la correctora.

-Dígame Profesor- Yui se acercó al profesor.

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal- le advirtió y rápidamente agregó al ver la expresión de confusión de la este momento no tenemos ningún problema en la red. Y como estaré trabajando con los correctores, te voy a pedir que trabajes sola por esta semana. Quiero asegurarme de no alterar su funcionamiento.

-No se preocupe Profesor- dijo Yui firme -. Si algo ocurre, le pediré ayuda a Correctora Ai y a Correctora Haruna.

-Gracias Yui por tu compresión.

-No es ninguna molestia- Yui dirigió su mirada a los correctores que la miraban atentamente -. Quiero ver pronto a mis amigos en el mundo real y una semana no es mucho tiempo.

-Nos vemos Yui- se despidieron IR y Rescue visiblemente afligidos.

-Hasta pronto, amigos.

Yui se despidió de sus amigos.

Synchro miró como Yui desapareció. Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Esa extraña sensación era una de las nuevas funciones que el maestro Inukai les advirtió días atrás serían experimentales.

_Una semana…significa…siete días sin escuchar a Yui… siete días sin verla… siete días sintiendo esta molesta sensación… _

_Yui…_

/

Yui se encontró con Ai en la red mangaka dos días después de visitar a los correctores. Ai no era una asidua lectora de mangas , pero desde que ella y Yui se convirtieron en amigas, empezó a interesarse más en esos pasatiempos.

-¿Entonces los correctores podrán salir de la red? -preguntó sorprendida. Ai, no mostraba sus emociones con facilidad, pero esa noticia la sorprendió demasiado como para provocar esa reacción en ella.

-Sí- respondió Yui alegre.

-Vaya, ese profesor Inukai es un genio. Crea programas para que podamos transportar objetos al mundo real y ahora crea esto.

-Lo que más me emociona es que podre convivir con mis amigos- reconoció Yui

-Por cierto -dijo Ai cambiando drásticamente de tema-.¿ Hablaste con Haruna?

-Si- afirmó -. No solo hablé con ella, fue a la casa con los otros chicos.

Ai se sorprendió demasiado. Nuevamente, su rostro hablaba por ella.

-Sí que pasaste un buen día – reconoció Ai algo triste. Al ser la única ausente en su fiesta.

-Tú fuiste la primera amiga que me visitó.- dijo Yui-. Aunque sea en la red, esa visita también cuenta, que no se te olvidé Ai.

Yui continuó hablando :

-Estoy muy agradecida por el maravilloso regalo- Yui la abrazó con fuerza y Ai le correspondió.

Mientras Ai estaba entre los brazos de Yui, la correctora exclamó:

¡No tienes idea de cuanto quería ese artbook!

Después de aquellas palabras tan emotivas, la impetuosa Yui se soltó de Ai.

-Me da alegría saber que si te gustó- dijo Ai algo sonrojada por la actitud de su amiga.

Las chicas pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de cómo se comportaron los correctores en el mundo real y de la reacción de sus padres y amigos cuando los vieron.

-Yui , si surge algo en la red no dudes en llamarme- le pidió Ai

-Claro, Ai.

Yui y Ai se fueron al mismo tiempo al mundo real dos horas después.

Al despertar, Yui se quedó un rato pensando en lo que haría si ocurriera un incidente en la red. No podía llamar a sus amigos los correctores. Tampoco tenía planeado llamar a Ai y Haruna . Esa semana, Haruna cenaría con Takashi. No quería tener problemas después de que reanudaron su amistad. No quería molestar a Ai ya que su amiga merecía pasar tiempo con su mamá y reponer el tiempo perdido.

Mientras estos pensamientos danzaban en su mente, la invadió el agotamiento. Se recostó en su cama y se puso a dormir profundamente.

/

Para alivio de Yui, transcurrió la semana tranquilamente. Lo único diferente, fue que sus amigos le hablaron en el salón . Incluso Reiko no le habló tan despectivamente.

Nunca imaginó que una semana pudiera ser tan larga, ni siquiera las horas de clases ayudaban a despejar su impaciencia. Pero le prometió al profesor Inukai que en esa semana no les hablaría para no interrumpir nada importante.

Pero el viernes. Justo cuando se encontraba en la clase de Artes. Su computadora se encendió. IR la miraba desde el otro monitor.

-¡IR!- Yui lo saludó en voz baja sin esconder la alegría en su voz. En ese momento, la maestra les explicaba un procedimiento.

¡Hola Yui!- la saludó IR más fuerte.

¡IR!- se quejó Yui.- No hables tan alto, en este momento estoy en clases-. ¿Por qué no me llamaste por el com com?

-Por que sabía que a esta hora estarías en clase y quería aprovechar para informarle también a Haruna.

Yui miró a Haruna que se encontraba a dos asientos más a su izquierda. Haruna prestaba atención a la clase. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de IR.

-¿Qué debes informarnos?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Mañana…- IR habló en voz muy baja, pero los alumnos se rieron de un comentario que la maestra usó como ejemplo evitando que la correctora escuchara el mensaje.

-¡No te escucho! –Yui se levantó de su asiento por el ruido del barbullo.

-¿Señorita Kasuga?- le llamó su profesora al verla de pie-.¿Pasa algo?

-¿Me podría dar permiso de ir al tocador?-dijo toda avergonzada al ser el centro de miradas por parte de sus compañeros.

-Adelante.

¿Viste IR? –le señalaba molesta mientras se dirigía al tocador. Se puso el com com en su oído izquierdo simulando que hablaba por celular al ver caminar por el pasillo a unos maestros-.¡Casi me castigan por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa?- se defendió IR-. Si fuiste tu quien se levantó del asiento y llamó la atención de la maestra y compañeros no fui yo.

Yui se asomó para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en el tocador y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Cuál es la noticia?

-El profesor Inukai completó la primera fase de prueba y dice que mañana podemos viajar a probar el resultado.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí. El Maestro me pidió te avisara que te espera en la sala de juntas saliendo de clases.

-Gracias IR. Los veo en un rato.

Yui entró a su salón con una cara rebosante de alegría. Unos ojos la observaron todo ese tiempo. La dueña de esos ojos pensaba que Yui era sinónimo de problemas. Solo eso. Problemas con "P"mayúscula.

/

-¿Están listos? – les preguntó la correctora. Yui estaba tan emocionada que le resultaba difícil permanecer tranquila en la silla.

-Esperamos la orden del profesor Inukai- admitió Control.

-¿Qué cambios les modificó el profesor?- quiso saber Yui.

-Aguarda un momento y lo comprobarás por tu cuenta- dijo Ante.

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos- reconoció Eco impaciente

Antes de que alguien hiciera un comentario más, Freeze*llamó a la puerta y dijo :

-¿Es una fiesta privada o puede entrar cualquiera?

Control, entre un estado de ánimo curiosamente entre alegre y efusivo, respondió:

-Pasa, Freeze. Sólo estamos esperando a que llegue el profesor.

Frezee entró y se quedó de pie, mirándolos.

-Toma- Control se puso de pie y colocó una silla frente a Yui-. Siéntate con nosotros.

-Freeze tenía mucho de no verte- dijo Yui entusiasmada.

Freeze la tomó de las manos. Yui le devolvió el apretón de manos.

- Yui, ¿Cómo estás? He estado ocupada prediciendo donde brotarán los virus y el Profesor se ha encargado de desarrollar mi nuevo vestuario como corrector , ya que el anterior no estaba completamente habilitado.

-Espero tener el honor de trabajar contigo Freeze, siempre te consideré muy inteligente y además eres muy linda.

-¡Ay, gracias Yui! Eso significa mucho para mí.

-¿Vas a ir esta vez?- se aventuró a preguntar la correctora.

-¿A dónde?

-Al mundo real.

Freeze se quedó atónita. ¿Los correctores habían ido al mundo real?

-La última vez tampoco te vi y bueno, verás…- Yui comenzó a narrarle lo que sucedió una semana atrás. La correctora describió todos los detalles que conservaba tan frescos como ese mismo día.

Freeze quiso protestar con su _"líder"_ por no informarle sobre su visita grupal al mundo real. Pero reprenderlo era lo último que tenía en mente mientras escuchaba a Yui emocionada contarle todo lo que pasó ese día.

-¡Vaya! No puedo creer que esto sea real- Freeze se levantó de un salto y dijo-: Espero ir un día con ustedes, ahora, si me disculpan tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Se marchó a toda prisa sin esperar una respuesta de parte de los correctores.

-¿Qué le pasa a Freeze?- quiso saber Yui-. Parecía estar molesta.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los correctores pronunció palabra.

El Profesor Inukai llegó en ese momento, y como era costumbre, llegó dando explicaciones sin antes detenerse.

-En el mundo real no pueden portar los prismas y tampoco usar sus uniformes de correctores- dijo el Maestro Inukai mientras se aproximaba a la mesa donde lo aguardaban.

Se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les entregó un reloj digital blanco con una tapa del color de su prisma respectivamente. Les mostró como ajustarse el reloj a su mano.

Una vez que todos terminaron de ponerse el reloj en sus manos el maestro comenzó a explicarles:

-Cuando ustedes quieran regresar a la red tendrán que oprimir este botón- El maestro les señaló un pequeño botón el cual se encontraba debajo de la carátula -. Como les advertí, cuando se transporten , al aumentar la velocidad y el tiempo, sufrirán de malestares. Conforme se transporten regularmente , se acostumbraran a esos síntomas.

-Yo nunca me he acostumbrado a ellos… y mira que soy humana…- replicó Yui en voz baja.

El profesor Inukai continúo explicando :

-El reloj tiene dispositivo rastreador GPS. Éste me indicara su ubicación, y ustedes podrán consultar a través desde ahí ,los lugares que quieran visitar y ese dispositivo les indicará la ubicación y el tiempo de trayecto, así como las rutas de acceso para llegar. Además , le instalé; cámara, reproductor de audio y video. También le incluí un diccionario especial y un archivo de texto con las preguntas básicas para que no se sientan confundidos.

-Pero les quiero señalar- les advirtió con un tono de voz más serio- .Que cada reloj tiene una capacidad de batería de cuatro horas aproximadamente. Tendrán que regresar para recargar dicha batería aquí en la red. Más adelante, espero instarle una entrada para un adaptador o USB.

Los correctores no comprendían el significado de varios términos que el maestro les explicó.

_¿GPS?_

_¿USB?_

-El GPS es parecido al rastreador de Rescue- se apresuró a responder Yui- solo que éste, no te indica donde se encuentran los virus. Solo el destino de donde te encuentres.

-Suena interesante- declaró Rescue.

-Yui les ayudara a adaptarse el mundo de los humanos.

-Cuenten conmigo- la correctora levantó su mano, y con sus dedos indicó la señal de _victoria._

-¿Y tu reloj IR?- preguntó Yui al notar que era el único que no portaba el accesorio.

-IR se unirá con ustedes más tarde- señaló el profesor-. Su dispositivo me llevó más tiempo y tengo que terminar de ajustarlo.

Yui se quedó sin palabras.

-Luego te alcanzo Yui- dijo IR casi en un murmullo.

Los correctores oprimieron el botón y se desvanecieron de la sala.

/

Al llegar al mundo real la vestimenta de los correctores cambió.

Paz llevaba unos pantalones largos de algodón en color azul; camisa blanca formal calzado casual de piel y suela sintética en color blanco.

Control usaba unos pantalones casuales rectos en tubo en color negro y camisa delgada de manga larga con cuello en color gris. Zapatos casuales planos de cuero genuino- Estaba vestido a la moda-

Eco usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa tipo polo cuello O; manga corta en color amarilla; calzado deportivo en color azul , con velcro en lugar de cordones.

Synchro usaba unos jeans rectos; calzado tipo converse en negro; playera converse estampada con cuello redondo y manga ranglan corta

Follow llevaba camisa guayabera de algodón en color azul aqua ;pantalón texano negro con roces verticales uniformes, zapato casual de caucho .

Ante usaba pantalón de mezcilla azul tipo skinny; blusa negra de tirantes con escote, encaje y listón, detalles plisados y ajuste de resort;sandalias cafés abiertas con cintas, detalle trenzado, pulsera en tobillo con hebilla y acabado de charol. Tacón góndola texturizado de 11cm y plataforma de 2cm.

Rescue usaba un pantalón formal en color negro;blusa manga corta roja con lentejuelas y detalle deshilado; cierre metálico en espalda; suecos negros destalonados con superficies lisas y resortes en laterales.

Yui se sintió triste por la ausencia de IR. Por segunda ocasión no podría disfrutar del mundo real. Suponía que IR tendría la forma de un mapache. Al ser esa la apariencia que tenía como corrector. Era el único de los ocho correctores que no tenía apariencia de humano.

-Si IR va a ser un mapache…, tampoco podrá acompañarnos a ningún lugar, ya que en muchos sitios está prohibida la entrada a animales- reconoció deprimida.

-Pobre IR- comentó Corrector.- Estoy seguro de que IR será feliz a su manera aun si tiene la apariencia de un mapache.

-Me parece de mal gusto tu comentario Control- se quejó Ante.

Todos miraban con recelo a Control por decir semejante cosa. No se tomaba en serio los comentarios de los demás, a veces ni al mismo profesor los comentarios de Ante eran los únicos que podían atravesar su cuerpo como una daga. Rara vez ella se quejaba de sus comentarios. Pero esta vez, se había excedido en su insensibilidad.

-Amigos, debo aclarar unos puntos- Yui habló para cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué puntos?- quiso saber Fellow.

-Las diferencias entre el mundo real y la red.

-Empezaré contigo, Control- Yui fijó su vista en el líder.- En la red, tú eres el líder de los correctores, pero aquí en este mundo, no lo eres . No puedes ordenar, ni mucho menos actuar imprudentemente, ya que te puede costar la vida.

-De acuerdo- repuso con voz de mando.

-Eco- pasó su mirada al segundo corrector más imprudente del equipo- Existen asociaciones encargadas de velar por la integridad de la flora y la fauna. No te recomiendo que intentes hablar con los animales, como eso no es común entre los humanos, pueden creer que se te _"zafó un tornillo" _ Además, los animales al sentirse intimidados, podrían atacarte y podrías resultar lastimado.

¿Qué es _zafó un tornillo_?- preguntó curioso Eco.

-Estar loco.

-Rescue- Yui la miró con mundo está repleto de bacterias y virus. Dudo que tu radar logre captar señales de virus, pero si así fuera el caso, mejor no te arriesgues. Para eso existen los laboratorios y hospitales.

-¿Qué es un hospital?- cuestionó la dulce Rescue.

-Es una instalación sanitaria donde se atiende a los enfermos para proporcionar el diagnóstico y tratamiento que necesitan.

-¿Podemos visitar un hospital?

-No es el mejor lugar para ir de tour…, pero iremos en otra ocasión, te lo prometo Rescue.

-Paz- dirigió su atención al corrector que les podría traer problemas legales.-Está prohibido usar cualquier tipo de arma en este mundo ya sean; escopetas, navajas, granadas. Te pueden detener y encarcelar. Por no decir, que puede salir lastimado alguien.

-Follow- No creo puedas transformarte en nada, pero te aclaro, si comes un producto sin pagarlo es un delito, antes de intentarlo mejor pregúntame si tengo dinero. Además, no puedes decirles a las chicas que te encuentres por el camino, que son lindas o mirarlas fijamente, por que pueden sentirse acosadas y también te pueden detener por eso.

-Synchro…- Lo único que podía decir Yui sobre el corrector era su obsesión por mirarse en los espejos cuando era un Lobo Pulgoso. Ahora en su estado normal no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-No está prohibido ladrar o aullar- reconoció ella-. Pero al igual que con Eco, la gente puede creer que te zafó un tornillo.

-¡Yui!- exclamó indignado el segundo corrector- No pienso aullar ni mucho menos ladrar.

-Vale… solo no ladres- dijo en voz baja Yui.

-Ante-la mirada de la correctora se puso seria-. Si vas a leer a alguien su futuro, por el método que sea , no olvides cobrarles antes de que se vayan.

-Entendido.

-No es justo- repuso molesto Follow- .¿Por qué Ante es la única que si puede hacer lo mismo que realiza en la red?

-Por que aquí si está permitido- justificó Yui su comentario.

-No imaginé que tuvieran tantas restricciones- declaró Synchro tras la recomendación de Yui.

-Recuerden preguntar cualquier duda que tengan, pero una pregunta a la vez.

-Correctora Yui, ¿va a venir Correctora Haruna?- preguntó Control.

-Le enviaré un mensaje- Yui sacó de su bolsa de mano el celular que le regalaron sus padres en Navidad y comenzó a redactar el mensaje.

/

¿Qué les parece ?- pidió Haruna la opinión de las presentes, tras salir del vestidor.

-¡Lindo!- opinó una voz.

-Perfecto- replicó otra voz.

Haruna asistió al centro comercial junto a sus amigas, Akiko y Sayako. Ese fin de semana, cumpliría seis meses de noviazgo con Takashi. Tuvo planeado pedirle a Yui que la acompañara, pero Sayako al enterarse se apuntó para _asesorarla_. Para evitar una mala escena, decidió no informarle a su mejor amiga la correctora.

Era el quinto vestido que se probaba en esa tienda. Llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas en el centro comercial.Y esa, era la cuarta tienda que entraba a probarse vestidos. A Akiko todos le habían parecido lindos, pero sin embargo, Sayako comentaba que eran muy infantiles para su gusto.

Ese sexto que se probó. Si le agradó a Sayako ya que lo describió como perfecto. El vestido era de Chifón corte tipo princesa, con un solo hombro y largo hasta la rodilla en color lila.

El celular de Haruna recibió un mensaje. Su bolsa la había dejado en la sala de espera. Apresuradamente lo sacó y leyó el mensaje. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro. De inmediato respondió al mensaje.

-Me llevaré este vestido- les anunció.

-Aun nos faltan tiendas de visitar- le recordó Sayako mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Es que tengo una reunión.

-¿Reunión?- inquirió Sayako.

-Sí.

Haruna se dirigió a los vestidores. Akiko se fue tras de ella para ayudarle con el cierre. Dejando su celular encima de su bolso. Sayako no vaciló , tomó el celular y se puso a buscar el mensaje. No tardó en encontrarlo.

_¡Hola Haruna!_

_Los chicos esperan verte. Estaremos en el centro comercial Amano. Espero puedas unírtenos._

_Atentamente: Yui_

-Yui…- dijo en voz áspera

Nuevamente Yui se interponía en la cita de Haruna.

Sayako no comprendía como era posible que Haruna eligiera reunirse con esa gentuza en lugar de preocuparse por su cita del domingo con Takashi. Su único interés

Alguien tenía que hacerle entender a esa fastidiosa de Yui Kasuga que no debía entrometerse en la vida de los demás.

Y debía ser lo más pronto posible.

/

Yui leyó la respuesta de Haruna. Su rostro se iluminó,con toda su cara arrugada por la gran sonrisa que apareció en ella.

-Haruna me respondió que vendrá- les comentó a los correctores-. No se encuentra muy lejos, está en otro centro comercial probándose unos vestidos para su aniversario de este fin de semana.

-¿Aniversario?-preguntó Rescue.

-El aniversario es parecido a un cumpleaños; se celebra una vez cada año el mismo día- les explicó-. Aunque en realidad Haruna no lleva saliendo un año con Takashi , si mal no recuerdo van a cumplir seis meses.

-Si no es un aniversario, ¿por qué lo festejan?- inquirió Ante.

-Muchos tienen diferentes maneras de celebrar; unos a mitad de año. Otros cada mes y los más tradicionalistas cada año.-No me sorprendería ,que dentro de unos años se casen- dijo intempestivamente.

-¿Por qué se casa la gente Yui?- quiso saber Paz.

-Es una manera muy hermosa de demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren y desean compartir una vida juntos hasta hacerse viejitos, así como tú, Paz.

-Miren- Yui les mostró por medio de su celular la imagen de una mujer con un vestido blanco.

-Es un vestido de novia-les explicó-. Se usa un solo día, por eso para las mujeres es muy importante.

-Es muy bonito- comentaron Rescue y Ante mientras miraban el hermoso vestido. En la imagen la novia usaba un vestido en forma de sirena con tirantes y cuello en V que contorneaba la forma del cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la rodilla.

-Es un simple vestido- opinó Eco tras ver la fotografía.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- les preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Vayamos a descubrir si esta vez la comida tiene sabor- expresó Control.

-¡Comeremos Sushi!- exclamó emocionada.

Los correctores se aproximaron al restaurante más cercano.

/

Yui esperaba afuera sentada en la banca de madera del cubículo de enfermería del centro comercial. Follow comenzó a sentirse mal después de comer rápidamente wasabi*

Yui no había terminado de explicarles que no debían comerlo aprisa al ser un condimento picante, cuando Follow ya había probado un bocado.

Rescue era la única emocionada de ver como la enfermera lo atendía. Le suministró unas pastillas para reducir la acidez. Y le ofreció una bebida rehidratante. Pero más que emocionarse por su manera de atenderlo , Rescue se sintió halagada al ver su uniforme; filipina blanca , pantalón del mismo color,zapato ortopédico blanco y una cofia en su cabeza, similar- según Rescue- a su radar.

Eco se sintió mareado por el olor alcohol etílico desnaturalizado que desprendía el cubículo de enfermería. Ante y Control lo siguieron al no soportarlo tampoco, y se alejaron hacia una fuente de sodas. Paz acompañaba a Follow y miraba un instrumento peligroso que se encontraban en ese lugar-las temidas agujas-

Synchro se acercó por detrás.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó indicándole un lugar en la banca.

-Por supuesto.

Synchro se colocó junto a ella a su izquierda con las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

-¿Crees que le haga daño? -preguntó Synchro preocupado.

-No te preocupes Synchro, como IR me dijo : El Profesor Inukai quiere brindarles esa oportunidad de que vivan como humanos, y el sentir dolor es parte esencial de ser uno.

_Ser humano es muy complicado. Sentir dolor no es algo agradable. Toda esta semana sentí muy confundido por la extraña mezcla de emociones desconocidas para mí_

Synchro se aferró al borde de la banca, se encogió de hombros y se miró las rodillas, pensativo y abrumado. Yui casi podía leer sus pensamientos, puso su mano sobre su brazo.

El suave contacto lo sorprendió… y le provocó una descarga eléctrica en el estómago. Logró ocultar su reacción,pero a duras penas.

Por fin se enderezó y dijo:

-Me gustaría invitarte a salir por motivo de tu cumpleaños- titubeó nervioso.

-Quiero decir- se apresuró a decir al ver su expresión -. claro, si tú aceptas.

Yui se limitó a observarlo.

Synchro seguía mirándola, a la espera de su aprobación.

-Claro- aceptó Yui por fin, y la sonrisa que él le dedicó , aunque fuera encantadora, la hizo sentir todavía más incómoda.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Sin saber que decir.

Yui se sentía nerviosa. Synchro era el único capaz de provocar en ella esa reacción. A veces, ella misma admitía que prefería verlo convertido en Pulgoso. Era más sencillo hablar con él de aquella apariencia.

No temía salir con Synchro. Tenía miedo de confundir las señales que días atrás juró que no confundiría por tercera ocasión.

Pero ya le había dado una respuesta. No dudó en responderle y tampoco temía salir con su amigo Pulgoso. Solo saldrían por motivo de su cumpleaños. No era una cita romántica. Era una cita de amigos.

-Hasta que los encuentro- declaró una voz agitada.

Yui alzó su vista y se encontró a Haruna.

/

Haruna no iba sola. Akiko y Sayako la acompañaban. Yui no pudo ocultar su decepción al verlas arribar.

Yui se puso de pie. Synchro la imitó.

Follow, Rescue y Paz salieron del cubículo de enfermería al ver a la recién llegada a través de la puerta. Follow no se veía nada molesto.

-¡Haruna!- Rescue exclamó alegre al verla.

-¡Son los chicos de la fiesta!- exclamó Akiko.

-Hola Akiko- la saludaron ellos.

-Vaya, recuerdan mi nombre- comentó apenada por haber olvidado los nombres falsos de los correctores.

Ante, Control y Eco se acercaron a la banca.

-¡Chicos!- Haruna comentó visiblemente alegre.

-¿Quién es esta jovencita?- preguntó curioso Follow tras observarla detinadamente.

-Harada Sayako- respondió Haruna-. Es compañera de nuestra clase.

-Mucho gusto Sayako- dijo Control, éste sonrió y le mostró sus perfectos dientes.

No era de sorprenderse que a Control y a Fellow les pareciera linda Sayako. La chica era irresistiblemente encantadora. Harada Sayako es una chica de estatura media. De rostro delgado y sereno, tez blanca; cabello rojo , largo y liso; cejas delgadas y perfiladas; ojos despiertos de color verde jade ; pestañas negras y largas; nariz menuda y labios estrechos; dientes menudos y blancos.

Synchro observó el rostro de Yui. Después el de la chica Sayako. Algo no andaba bien. Las dos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos.

"_Yui no se comporta así"_

-Esta es… tú_ reunión_- soltó Sayako con aspereza a Haruna en voz baja.

-Sayako, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó Haruna al oído.

Sayako no respondió. Siguió a Haruna en silencio. Su rostro aun permanecía sombrío.

Haruna la alejó un poco. Lo suficiente para que los correctores no pudieran escuchar su conversación. La pelirosa, le explicó que los correctores eran extranjeros que estaban de visita en Japón y eran amigos de ella también. No solo de Yui.

Cuando regresaron, Sayako no mostraba la actitud sombría de momentos atrás. A Sayako la idea de pasar ese rato en compañía de Yui y sus amigos le parecía tan atrayente como masticar vidrio. Sin embargo, decidió seguir el consejo de Haruna. No daría una mala impresión ante extranjeros.

-¿Cómo están?- demandó saber una voz juvenil.

Todos se giraron y observaron a un joven. Su rostro era largo y delgado; los ojos eran de un autentico color castaño, como las nueces. La nariz era recta y agradable.; el cabello rubio y despeinado le caía sobre la frente. Tendría más o menos la edad de Yui.

-Les dije que los vería en un rato - pronunció el joven.

¿IR?- preguntó Yui.

-Sí- respondió el recién llegado.

Yui no podía creerlo. IR era completamente humano. Bueno, literalmente hablando.

-Me tardé un poco por que el maestro me enseñaba unas cuantas lecciones- reconoció avergonzado.

Yui le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar, IR totalmente aterrado, le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la cabeza, Yui se apartó por fin.

-IR , no imaginé verte así- sollozó

-Bueno, yo también lo creí- dijo IR, aliviado de que ella se hubiera soltado.

IR observó a los Correctores y a Haruna.

Haruna no iba sola, la seguían dos compañeras de clase. A la chica de coletas la reconoció como una de las amigas de Yui; recordó verla en la fiesta el pasado fin de semana. Mientras que a la otra chica, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

La pelirosa lo miraba sorprendida.

Haruna no imaginó encontrarse a IR en su versión humana. A diferencia de los otros correctores, a IR todavía no le habían creado una identidad. Rápidamente se puso a buscarle un nombre.

-Hola Haruna- la saludó el rubio corrector.

-Hola IR- se acercó y le estrechó su mano derecha.

-Te presento a Yanagi Akiko y a Harada Sayako- les señaló a sus amigas.

Haruna sonrió mientras IR daba un paso adelante para ser presentado.

-Sayako, Akiko, él es Ken -pero le decimos IR- le encanta la informática y los animes.

IR sonrió casi como pidiendo disculpas por la presentación , y la sonrisa encajaba a la perfección con sus rasgos juveniles. Le estrechó la mano primero a Sayako y ésta se fijó en sus ojos castaños, eran vivaces, y sólo era un poco más alto que ella. No aparentaba ser mayor . Su mirada era directa y amistosa y, a pesar de las circunstancias, Sayako deseó haberse pasado al tocador antes de saludarlo. Dicho de un modo más sencillo, IR le pareció atractivo.

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos-soltó Akiko tras saludarlo-. Acompañamos a Haruna para que no llegara sola.

-Espero verlas nuevamente- respondió de inmediato.

-Igualmente Ken- replicó la chica de coletas.

Mientras ellas se alejaban . Sayako vio que Ken- IR- desde cierta distancia , todavía les dedicaba un saludo con la mano. Esa imagen desapareció al adentrarse a la salida.

* * *

><p>El siguiente capítulo se trata de la salida de Yui y Synchro. Ya era hora de ponerlos juntos.<p>

*Hot cakes: Se les conoce también como tortitas al pan plano.

*El wasabi es uno de los condimentos más utilizados en Japón. Generalmente se utiliza para acompañar al sushi o al sashimi(tiras de pescado). El picor, reside en los vapores que se transmiten a lo largo de las fosas nasales y que producen una sensación de ardor.

* Al terminar de leer la historia de _Suigin Walker_ – una gran autora que escribió un genial fic sobre Corrector Yui- comenta un dato importante sobre el personaje de Freeze. En el último episodio: el 52. Claramente se observa como se convierte en una corrector más- con un traje de mal gusto, por cierto- pero aquí en la historia ella todavía no se une exactamente al grupo ya que prefiere ir a misiones por su cuenta. Todavía no se adapta muy bien con los correctores originales en especial con Control- a quién no considera su líder- parecido a Synchro cuando no aceptaba órdenes de Haruna. No la incluí en la historia antes, por la mala relación que tiene con sus compañeros. Pero espero agregarla en siguientes capítulos.

Les pido me disculpen por la demora en actualizar. Me quedé sin computadora y aunque tengo una nueva desde el mes pasado, tuve que reescribir la historia que no guarde de respaldo. Además quise agregarle unas cuantas cosas más por todo este tiempo que la dejé por su comprensión.

Muchas gracias por sus todos los comentarios que me han dejado a lo largo de la historia :

**Shi-P-Dream**

**HolyBlack**

**Marii Maro**

**Dark-ghost-girl**

**Shaman-girl-of- wind**

**Valaina**

**Mininaxoxo**

**Arabela18**

**Kamila**

**Javi**

**Guest**

**Hayba**

**Dzh**

**Martin Awesome**

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
